Il fallait les Retrouver pour les Punir
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: Peeta et Katniss ont toujours vécu au District 12, mais ne se sont jamais réellement intéressé l'un à l'autre. Chacun pour des raisons différentes, ils décident de fuir tous les deux sans le savoir, leur famille et leurs amis, avec l'espoir de quitter Panem et le vice de ses jeux. Ce qui se passa quand deux destins que tout oppose se rencontrent dans le plus périlleux des contextes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout autant que l'univers, seul le scénario vient de moi.

Prélude :

Peeta et Katniss ont toujours vécu au District 12, mais ne se sont jamais réellement intéressé l'un à l'autre.

Chacun pour des raisons différentes, ils décident de fuir tous les deux sans le savoir, leur famille et leurs amis, avec l'espoir de quitter Panem et le vice de ses jeux.

Quand deux destins que tout oppose se rencontrent dans le plus périlleux des contextes, et que les foudres du bourreau qui les tient en laisse depuis leur naissance s'abattent sur eux, qu'adviendra-t-il des deux déserteurs ?

**PROLOGUE**

**Point of view Katniss**

Plus que 10 jours avant la Moisson. Je n'aurais jamais la force d'en affronter une de plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Capitol s'entête à vouloir nous faire payer la révolte de nos aïeux. Ce n'est donc pas suffisant pour eux de nous voir vivre tels des rats dans des districts miteux et délabrés ? Non il leur fallait du sang, toujours plus de sang pour rassasier l'appétit de leur orgueil. Quel beau spectacle doivent leur offrir les tributs chaque année ! S'entretuant les uns les autres dans l'espoir de s'affranchir de la misère dans laquelle ils vivent depuis leur naissance… Des bêtes de foires, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! Et je ne veux jamais, au grand jamais, un jour devenir comme eux. Quitte à mourir autant se donner la mort soi-même.

J'ai pour l'instant réussi à échapper au tirage au sort, mais chaque année, je me sens un peu plus proche de cette fatalité. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si c'est mon nom qui est inscrit sur le papier qui sortira de l'urne ? « Katniss everdeen »… Comme chaque année, quelques abrutis se borneront à applaudir la sentence, comme s'il y avait de quoi se réjouir d'envoyer un jeune membre de son propre district vers une mort assurée.

Je me demande souvent quelle aurait été ma vie si j'étais né au Capitol. M'y serais-je plu ? Aurais-je pris du plaisir à regarder les Hunger Games ? J'aime à penser que non.

Et dire que dans les premiers districts, le 4, le 3, le 2, le 1, certains tributs se portent volontaires… Quelle bande de fous.

Un rayon de soleil parvient à se glisser dans la fente d'un des volets de la fenêtre de ma chambre, et vient me titiller l'œil. Il est temps que je me lève. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'envoie valser ma couverture et me redresse sur mon lit. Je décent rapidement les escaliers et me dirige vers la salle à manger, où est censé m'attendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je dis « censé m'attendre », car ça fait bien longtemps que ma mère ne prépare plus rien pour moi. Depuis la mort de notre père, ce n'était plus la même femme. Une partie d'elle s'en était allé elle aussi, quand il nous a quitté. Elle dormait tout le temps, se trainant comme une loque du canapé du salon à son lit, en passant par la salle de bain. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un zombie à la maison, et je me dis souvent qu'elle aurait peut-être dû se donner la mort. C'est peut-être cruel de pensé çà, mais j'aurais préféré garder un meilleur souvenir de ma mère que celui qui se construit aujourd'hui. J'en viens presque à envier Primerose, ma sœur. Au vue de son âge, elle avait réussi à trouver une famille d'accueil, avec mon aide. Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, c'était une famille bien, elle doit beaucoup se plaire là-bas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle à arrêter de m'envoyer des lettres. Plus aucune nouvelle d'elle ne m'est parvenu depuis des années.

C'est ainsi que moi, Katniss Everdeen, 16 ans, me retrouve seule pour assurer ma propre survie avec pour unique figure parental, un légume dépressif de 46 ans.

**Point of view Peeta**

La chaleur du four me fait abondement transpiré. Comme tous les jours, c'est moi qui suis de corvée de levée de pain. Je n'ai pas le choix, mon père ne s'occupe de rien, mes frères sont tous partis du domicile familial, et ma mère m'y oblige.

J'enfourne la dernière palette. Epuisé par plus de 2 heures de travail, je m'adosse contre le mur. Je regarde brièvement l'heure : 6h30. La boulangerie va bientôt ouvrir.

D'un geste mécanique je retire finalement les pains tout chauds et les dispose dans mon panier. Je le mets sur mon dos, et me dirige vers l'étalage. Ma mère, stoïque, m'y attends.

**« Tu veux un peut-être un café ? **grogna-t-elle, **« Mais allez dépêches-toi espèce de larve ! »**

Toujours là pour me mettre de bonne humour celle-là. Je dépose à ses pieds le panier, et au moment où je m'engage à disposer les pains sur les étals, elle m'interrompt :

**« Laisse, Laisse, Laisse, je serais bien plus rapide que toi, le camion de farine est arrivé, va plutôt t'occuper de décharger les sacs de farines. »**

Sans un mot, je sors de la pièce par la porte de derrière. Bien évidemment que c'est moi qui vais les décharger ces maudits sacs ! Comme toujours ! Sans moi elle serait bien incapable de les soulever, du haut de leur 50 kg.

Une fois la corvée accomplie, j'ai quartier libre jusqu'à midi. Je m'accroupis sur le sol, dos au mur, pour me reposer un peu. Les yeux dans le vague je regarde sans grande conviction les passants marchés. Mon regard se fixe un peu trop sur une jeune fille qui emprunte le chemin, si bien qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi. Tiens, des yeux gris, ce n'est pas banal ça. Je l'ai sûrement croisé deux ou trois fois à l'école mais je ne connais même pas son nom. Sans doute un peu gênée par la persistance de mon regard, elle me fait un hochement de tête du genre : « Tu veux ma photo », avant de s'en aller. La bonne humeur et la joie qui règne dans ce district me mettront toujours du baume au cœur…

Et comme si ce n'était pas tout, il y a cette fichue Moisson qui arrive bientôt. Je me demande bien ce qu'ai j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter une vie pareille. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais tout foutre en l'air et partir loin d'ici… Personne ne me regretterait… Car oui, Peeta Mellark ne compte pour personne.

**Point of view Katniss **

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait celui-là, à me fixer comme çà. Monsieur tiens une boulangerie et il se croit permis de dévisager les inconnus ? Enfin bref, passons.

Je n'ai presque plus d'argent, il faut que j'aille chasser et que je vende mes prises, sinon je vais mourir de faim dans les jours à venir.

Je prends alors la direction de la clôture, en faisant attention que personne ne me suive.

Je me glisse sous les fils de fer avec souplesse et entame une longue marche d'au moins une heure vers la souche ou je cache précieusement mon arc et mes flèches.

Une fois à destination, je récupère mon matériel et commence ma chasse.

J'étais embusquée depuis bien 2 heures près d'une clairière prometteuse quand un groupe de faon s'aventura en plein dans mon champ de tir. Je décoche et ma flèche fend l'air en un sifflement discret. Toutes les bêtes s'envolent, apeurées. N'en reste qu'une seule, morte, avec ma flèche dans l'œil.

J'admire ma prise, elle doit bien faire 2 ou 3 kilo, de quoi me nourrir pour 1 semaine si je la vends.

C'est en prenant conscience de cela qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit.

Une Idée folle.

**Point of view Peeta**

Après avoir lézardé contre la façade pendant 2 bonnes heures, je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air loin de l'effervescence méridionale de la ville.

Ma petite promenade me conduit plus loin que je n'ai jamais osé m'aventuré, faute de temps ou d'envie sans doute.

Au loin, j'aperçois déjà la clôture. Pris d'une lueur de folie, je m'avance vers elle, comme braver l'interdit.

Une fois juste en face de cette dernière, je remarque à quel point elle est fragile et peu entretenue. Il y a même un trou à sa base un peu plus loin, un sanglier l'a sûrement percé pour aller brouter l'herbe de la forêt.

Il en a de la chance ce sanglier, de pouvoir aller fourrer son groin où il veut…

Quoique…

Si ce sanglier le fait, pourquoi pas moi…

Et voilà ! Un Prologue très court mais qui pose déjà un peu la trame de l'histoire…. Enfin c'est ce que vous pensez ! Car bien sûr il y en aura des rebondissements dans cette histoire !

Je serais ravis de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon style d'écriture, et si cela vous plait bien évidemment, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre une Review, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissant

HN


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre ) . Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 **

**Point of view Katniss**

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai réussi à troquer mon gibier contre deux ou trois trucs intéressants : un bon kilo de viandes séchées et un peu de monnaie. Ce qui est bien avec la viande séchée, c'est qu'elle se conserve longtemps, des semaines parfois, tout en restant un très bon apport en énergie. Juste ce qu'il me faut. Mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas avec seulement çà que je mènerais à bien mon ambitieux projet.

De retour à la maison, j'attrape le premier crayon que je trouve et une feuille qui se trouvait là. Il y a déjà quelque chose d'écrit dessus mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je la retourne et commence à écrire.

Il ne me reste plus que neuf jours avec le tirage au sort. J'entreprends de noter sur cette feuille tout ce qui me sera nécessaire pour mon périple.

Car oui.

Je ne prépare rien de moins qu'une fuite du district 12, puis du pays. Il est évident que contrairement à ce que la propagande du Capitol nous rabâche en permanence à la télévision, la Terre ne se limite pas à la Sainte Panem ! Je suis persuadée qu'au-delà des clôtures, des barrières et des postes frontières, il existe des nations libres, où je pourrais trouver refuge. Je ne conçois pas mon avenir dans les mines.

Il me faudra de nombreuses provisions pour achever un aussi long et dangereux voyage. De la nourriture, bien sûr, ainsi que de l'eau. J'emporterais mon arc, comme ça, en cas de pénurie, je pourrais toujours chasser…et puis on sait jamais, des loups et ours vivent dans les bois, il faut que je puisse me défendre. Il faut que je réussisse aussi à trouver une boussole, sinon je vais tourner en rond, et dès que les autorités remarqueront mon absence, ils enverront un essaim de Pacificateurs pour me traquer, et ils me retrouveront facilement, pour finalement me faire passer devant le peloton d'exécution, en guise d'exemple.

Brr… rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons… La mort me terrifie. Le simple fait de penser qu'un jour, j'oublierais toutes les expériences de ma vie, qu'elle eût été bonnes ou mauvaises, provoque chez moi une profonde angoisse. Il m'arrive dès fois la nuit d'en faire des cauchemars. Alors puisque j'ai eu la chance d'avoir posé les pieds dans ce monde, autant faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour prendre mon destin en main. Je chasse rapidement toutes mes idées noires concernant mon futur trépas, et pleine de nouvelles convictions, je continue ma liste.

Bon, il me faut aussi des chaussures à semelles lisses, pour faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant et pour laisser des empreintes beaucoup plus fines et difficilement remarquables sur le sol de la forêt. Je devrais en trouver chez le cordonnier pour un bon prix, surtout si je lui promets du gibier de contrebande en prime.

J'ai déjà les vêtements chauds pour résister à la fraicheur nocturne, mais il me faut un sac résistant, pour pouvoir y mettre toutes mes fournitures. Une gourde aussi, pour transporter l'eau. Si jamais je consomme tous les stocks que j'emporterais initialement, je n'aurais qu'à y mettre de la neige et attendre qu'elle y fonde.

Passons maintenant au plus difficile.

Une carte.

Il m'en faut absolument une. De Panem tout entière dans le meilleur des cas, ou simplement du District 12, du moment qu'on y voit les frontières, et que je puisse ainsi trouver le bon chemin pour les rejoindre.

Il me semble en avoir vu une sur une étagère de la maison de Gale, un jour où on rentrait ensemble de l'éco…

Oh mon Dieu.

Gale, je l'avais complètement oublié !

**Point of View Peeta**

A l'inverse du sanglier, moi je ne broute pas d'herbe et il ne me suffit pas de manger des racines et de boire de l'eau boueuse pour survivre. Il va falloir que je prépare mon expédition, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, histoire de pas mourir de faim après 2 jours de marche. Ce serait trop bête. Il s'agira de la dernière tentative pour donner un sens à ma vie, si j'échoue, ils me tueront.

Grisé par l'excitation, je me précipite vers la boulangerie. Après avoir vérifié que ma mère ne rode pas dans les parages, je prends les escaliers qui mènent à la porcherie. C'est là qu'elle balance les pains qu'elle juge « ratés », dans un bac prévu à cet effet. Je récupère les trois plus gros et dans le meilleur état.

Je me retrouve tout penaud, avec mes trois pains dans les bras. Je suis bête, il me faut de quoi les transporter, je ne vais pas les trimballer à la main. Je les repose dans le bac, et fonce dans ma chambre récupérer mon sac de cours. Il est un peu petit mais il fera l'affaire, ou du moins j'espère. Je remarque un briquet sur le rebord de mon bureau. Je ne fume pas, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là ? C'est sans doute mon père qui a dû l'oublier là après avoir allumé une cigarette en passant dans ma chambre…

Je le prends évidemment, je risque d'avoir très froid le soir, et un feu pourra sûrement m'aider à me réchauffer un peu. Et je réussirais sans doute à capturer une ou deux bestioles que je pourrais faire griller. Je le mets rapidement dans la poche avant de mon sac à dos et redescend à la recherche de ma nourriture.

Il ne faut pas que je tarde à partir, demain soir au plus tard, pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi et les Pacificateurs quand il se rendrait compte de ma disparition en faisant l'appel de présence avant la Moisson. Avec 8 jours d'avance, je me serais suffisamment enfoncé dans la forêt pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais, j'en suis persuadé.

Je remplis mon sac avec les 3 pains que j'avais sélectionné, avant de fermer la fermeture éclair. Je le cache sous la mangeoire des porcs, là où je suis sûr que personne ne le remarquera, et où les dits-porcs ne peuvent avoir accès.

Il me faut encore une lampe torche et je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles, et partir demain en étant sûr d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour préparer ma fuite correctement.

Soudain, je me mets à réfléchir… Et si ma mère alertait les autorités de mon absence… ? Je serais fichu ! Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour qu'elle accepte le fait que je serais absent durant les 8 derniers jours avant la moisson. Et quand bien même elle avalerait mes salades, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi et de mes parents si je me faisais rattraper ? J'ai beau ne recevoir aucune marque d'affection de leur part, j'aurais des remords s'il s'en prennent à eux. Quoique, dans ce cas-là, puisque je serais mort, je n'aurais pas que çà à faire que d'avoir des remords…

Rah, il faut que j'arrête de trop penser. Rien de doit ébranler ma détermination. Je suis décidé.

Demain, au crépuscule, je dirais adieu à Panem et à sa politique scabreuse.

Adieu à la misère.

Adieu à mon ancienne vie.

Adieu à l'ancien Peeta qui laissait sa vie lui filer entre ses doigts et qui s'effaçait devant l'autorité.

**Point of view Katniss**

Je me dirige à vive allure vers la maison de Gale. Mon dieu, comment j'ai pu l'oublier. J'allais partir sans mon meilleur ami, sans le seul soutien que j'ai dans ce monde de brutes et d'égoïstes. Quelle imbécile je suis.

Sur le moment, je n'envisage pas une seule seconde qu'il refuse de me suivre, il me soutiendra dans mon projet c'est sûr.

Et il acceptera d'emmener avec nous la fameuse carte dont nous avons tant besoin.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa demeure, je ne prends même pas la peine de toquer et entre d'un pas décidé.

**« Gale ! »** dis-je un peu fort pour qu'il m'entende,** « Gale ! C'est Katniss »**

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'entends un bruit à l'étage, puis Gale apparaît dans les escaliers.

Une fois devant moi, il me fait un petit bisou sur la joue, et me dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

**« Hey Catnip ! C'est rare que tu viennes me voir de toi-même, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »**

Un peu gênée, je lui réponds néanmoins :

**« Allons-nous assoir, c'est sûrement la discussion la plus importante de notre vie que l'on va avoir aujourd'hui »**

Son sourire s'efface immédiatement de son visage. Etrange, peut-être ai-je été un peu trop grave en prononçant ses mots, où peut-être se réjouissait-il à l'idée que je l'emmène chasser avec moi ?

Il me fait signe de le suivre et tire une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir face à lui.

D'un ton neutre, il me lance :

**« Je t'écoutes Catnip »**

Je prends volontairement un air grave pour qu'il comprenne à quel point je suis sérieuse.

**« Je ne vais y aller par quatre chemin avec toi, parce que je sais que tu me comprends »** je marque une courte pause,** « Je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur d'être tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games, je n'ai pas les épaule pour ça. Ma mère est comme morte. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre dans ma vie. » **Il lève un sourcil, comme pour me montrer qu'il ne voie pas où je veux en venir. **« J'ai planifié ma fuite du district. Je pars dans 4 jours, le temps de finir les préparatifs. Et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, tu es la seule personne à laquelle je tiens. »**

Son teint devient blême et son sourire a définitivement disparu de la surface de son visage. Je décèle une once de peur dans ses yeux.

**« Katniss… »** Il ne m'appelle plus Catnip, c'est mauvais signe, **« Tu es devenue folle ? »**

Comme je ne réponds rien, il doit comprendre que non.

Il se lève si brusquement qui l'en fait tomber sa chaise.

**« Jamais tu ne réussiras à survivre plus d'une semaine dans les bois ! C'est trop dangereux »**

**« Bien sûr que si ! » **Retorque-je **« Je suis bonne chasseuse, je saurais me défendre, et je prévoirais assez de vivres pour 1 mois. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si **_**ils**_** te retrouvent, hein ? Ils vont t'exécuter ! »**

Je balaye son argument :

**« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! » **dis-je en mentant **« Et je préfère mille fois mourir plutôt que de finir mes jours dans l'arène où dans ce district pourri ! »**

**« Et Prim, tu en fais quoi de Prim ? » **s'écrie-t-il.

**« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis des lustres, elle a eu la chance de prendre un nouveau départ. Et je respecte son choix de ne plus correspondre avec moi. » **Agacé par la tournure que prend cette conversation, je décide de couper court, **« Ne tournons pas autour du pot, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour savoir si tu étais prêt à me suivre… alors ?**

**« C'est hors de question, j'ai une famille moi, et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »**

Il regarde le sol.

**« J'espère que cette idée de dingue te sortira de la tête ! En attendant, sors d'ici s'il te plait, je ne veux plus te voir avant que tu n'aies recouvré la raison ! »**

Sans plus de cérémonie il remonta dans sa chambre, fumant de colère, en me laissant seule dans son salon.

Quelle déception. Gale que j'élevais dans mon estime comme le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse, se révélait être un vrai pleutre, incapable de prendre sa vie en main et de prendre des risques.

Je me dirige, encore abasourdie, vers la sortie.

Je passe devant la fameuse carte, toujours étalée sur la commode comme dans mes souvenirs.

Oserai-je ?

Oui.

Ma décision est prise.

Avec ou sans Gale, je quitterais cette vie minable.

J'arrache la carte et sors de la maison en claquant la porte.

Et voilà pour se chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je remercie Guim0veX5 et « mon meilleur pote ) » Pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! C'est ma première fic Guim0veX5, et c'est vrai que je suis assez pressé de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Je ferais des efforts à ce niveau-là, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ! Pour Gale, u as ta réponse ! Et ce sera d'ailleurs un personnage clé dans l'histoire, mais je n'en dirais pas plus !

A la prochaine, et pour tous les lecteurs qui n'osent pas rewiewez, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ! Et ça me motive d'avoir vos avis et j'écris plus vite dans ce cas là

A la prochaine !

HN


	3. Chapter 3

Comme d'hab', réponse aux review à la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 2**

**Point of view Peeta**

Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, l'adrénaline m'en empêchait. Je ressassais dans ma tête tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables qui pourrait se dérouler à compter du moment où je traverserais le grillage. A chaque fois que je me mettais à penser à une alternative un peu trop sombre, je me forçais à en évacuer le souvenir, pour ne pas me décourager, et ainsi être sûr de ne pas me dégonfler au dernier moment.

Mon réveil sonne avec tonitruance m'obligeant à me lever.

Un des bons aspects de mon futur périple, c'est que je n'aurais plus à l'entendre celui-là. Je rigole tout seul en finissant de border mon lit pour la toute dernière fois.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de ma chambre, je me plonge une nouvelle fois dans mes réflexions. Je devrais peut-être laisser un mot pour expliquer mon choix à mes parents… Enfin, je ne sais pas, dans le meilleur des cas, ils le liront et le jetteront à la poubelle, comme leur habituelle indifférence envers moi me le laisse présager. Mais par frustration, ils pourraient tout aussi bien alerter les autorités en prenant conscience de mes desseins.

Perplexe, je décide finalement que non, une lettre à leur intention ne serait d'aucune utilité et me ferait en plus encourir le risque d'être pris en chasse beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Bon il faut maintenant que je trouve une excuse en béton pour que ma mère gobe mes salades à propos de mon absence des 8 jours à venir. Pour qu'elle y croie, il va falloir que j'attise en elle tout ce qui fait que mon être au complet la dégoute et l'horripile : je devrais parler soit de mon caractère, de mon physique, de ma taille, de mes relations humaines, de mon rapport avec le travail à la boulangerie, et bien sûr de mon état de fils cadet.

Autant dire que j'ai l'embarras du choix.

Le cœur battant, j'empoigne la clinche de la porte et sors de la pièce. Le souffle court, je me donne deux tapes sur le joues pour bien me réveiller et paraître le plus naturel possible et commence à descendre les escaliers qui mènent au salon et à la salle à manger.

Je la vois, elle est en train de boire son café. Je m'approche mais elle ne prête pas attention à moi comme à son habitude. Je m'assois en face d'elle, les jambes lourdes. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler quand soudain, sans même lever les yeux dans ma direction, elle m'interrompt sans le savoir :

**« La farine qu'on nous a livrée hier est infestée d'un champignon toxique »**, commença-t-elle, impassible, **« On ne pourra jamais s'en servir pour la clientèle, sinon c'est tout le District que l'on va empoisonner. Ton père et moi avons décidé de fermer la boulangerie jusqu'à la prochaine livraison, la semaine prochaine. Tâche de ne pas rester dans nos pattes pendant cette période. »**

Incrédule, je ne réponds d'abord rien, encore éberlué par sa déclaration. Se pourrait-il que pour la première fois de ma vie, le sort me soit véritablement favorable ? Je me ressaisis, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'aperçoit que sa nouvelle me réjouit.

M'obligeant à parler d'une voix neutre pour ne pas trahir mon bonheur, je lui réponds :

**« J'irais passer la semaine chez un ami, cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il m'invite, je ne devrais pas trop vous déranger. »**

Si elle avait été une mère normale qui s'intéresse un minimum à la vie de son enfant, elle aurait su que je n'ai pas d'amis et se serait rendu compte de la supercherie.

Pour une fois que j'ai une raison d'être heureux de son total désintérêt pour ma personne, je ne vais pas chipoter sur les détails !

Je me lève et commence à marcher vers la sortie. J'attrape un pain au fromage qui se trouvait là en guise de petit-déjeuner et sors de la maison.

Tout est prêt pour ma fuite, mais je décide de m'en tenir à mon programme et je vais devoir meubler ma journée entre maintenant et la tombée de la nuit en attendant de pouvoir partir.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à vagabonder sans but dans les rues bondées du district, je remarque que mon errance m'a inconsciemment mené devant mon école.

J'en ai passé des années entre ces murs. J'en garde de bons souvenirs, notamment de mes premières aventures amoureuses. Dans l'euphorie de l'adolescence, je me plaisais à enchainer les conquêtes, et je me satisfaisais de cet état de fait. Cependant, dès ma quinzième année, j'ai commencé à m'en lasser. A force d'entendre à la radio, dans les films et même dans la bouche de mes anciens camarades de classe, des histoires sur ce qu'ils appelaient l'amour, j'osais espérer vivre cette expérience qui d'après leur dire avait tout l'air d'être exceptionnelle. Mais voilà, de déception en déception, j'ai finalement compris qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une chimère, n'existant que dans l'imagination des personnes un peu niaises et naïves.

Et aujourd'hui, à 17 ans, cette conclusion reflète toujours mon état d'esprit.

Cette école ne me manquerait pas non plus. De toute façon, elle n'aura jamais servi à rien. Dès le moment où on naissait dans ce District, notre avenir était déjà tout tracé : devenir mineur dans les Veines de charbon pour les plus malchanceux, où alors comme c'est mon cas, reprendre le commerce de ses parents. Elle ne nous offrait donc aucune perspective de changement ou d'élévation sociale.

Je décide de continuer mon chemin.

L'air est frais, et le vent froid me pique le visage. Je lève les yeux tout en marchant. Le ciel est couvert. Il y aura peut-être de la neige ce soir, ou de la pluie.

Le voyage sera rude.

**Point of view Katniss**

Je me réveille à l'aube. Le soleil pointe à peine le bout de son nez lorsque je sors de la maison. Je frissonne malgré moi lorsque qu'une légère brise s'engouffre dans mon manteau.

Je sors de ma poche la liste de ce que je dois me procurer. J'ai vidé tous les tiroirs de la maison, et amassé le plus d'argent possible. Je me dirige vers le centre-ville pour aller négocier ce dont j'ai besoin.

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine pour éviter d'avoir froid, je marche le plus énergiquement possible pour ne pas faiblir.

Enfin l'entrée de la ville se dresse devant moi. Deux hommes virevoltent et jonglent avec des balles dans l'espoir que quelques âmes généreuses leur offre une pièce en échange de leurs facéties. Au lieu de me redonner un peu de joie, la scène m'exaspère. Il fallait vraiment être au fond du trou pour s'abaisser à ce genre de pratique pour gagner sa vie.

Mais bon.

C'est toujours mieux que de mendier, ou de se prostituer comme font beaucoup de personne.

J'arrive devant l'échoppe du cordonnier. Je pousse la porte et le bruit d'une petite clochette retentit, signalant ma présence au commerçant.

D'abord intrigué de voir une nouvelle tête dans son magasin, le bruit des pièces s'entrechoquant dans mes poches lui donnent le sourire.

Il s'approche de moi tout mielleux.

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ? »**

**« Je cherche des chaussures à semelles lisses, s'il vous plait, mais il faudrait aussi qu'elles soient assez résistantes, je compte beaucoup m'en servir. »** lui répondis-je.

Un petit air interrogateur se dessine sur son visage. Il doit être étonné qu'une fille aussi menue et à l'apparence fragile comme moi soit intéressé par ce genre d'articles.

**« Je peux y mettre le prix. »** ajoute-je pour qu'il se presse un peu.

L'argument fait mouche et il disparait quelques instants dans l'arrière-boutique.

Je l'entends crier à mon intention :

**« Quelle pointure je vous prie ? »**

**« 37 »**

**« J'ai ce que vous désirez, mais la plus petite paire est en 38, çà vous convient ? »**

Hum, je rajouterais une chaussette au fond pour ne pas flotter dedans mais ça devrait aller.

**« Oui c'est parfait Monsieur »**

Il revient avec dans ses mains une paires de bottines en cuir qu'il me tend avec un grand sourire. Les semelles sont effectivement plates, et malgré qu'elles ne soient pas très jolies, elles seront parfaites pour l'usage que je leur réserve.

Je lui paye avec la moitié de l'argent que je possède et il semble satisfait.

Bon, plus que la boussole et la gourde et je serais fin prête pour mon départ, dans 3 jours. Je me promène entre les boutiques puis finit par voir ce qui m'intéresse dans une vitrine. Une boussole à l'air un peu vieillotte mais qui semble fonctionner parfaitement. Je rentre et réussit à l'obtenir contre le reste des pièces que j'avais en ma possession.

Parfait, il ne me manque presque plus rien.

Mais je dois encore chasser si je veux pouvoir me payer la gourde.

Je jette un regard à l'horizon. Il va faire jour encore de longues heures. Je peux peut-être me mettre en chasse dès aujourd'hui, et avec un peu de chance j'aurais assez pour me payer la dite-gourde.

C'est décidé.

Je quitte la ville et me dirige vers chez moi. Je remplis mon sac avec la boussole et enfile mes nouvelles chaussures pour les tester sur le terrain. J'embarque aussi la viande, et récupère la trousse de premier secours que ma mère conservait depuis des années. Je l'emmène avec moi à chacune de mes sorties chasse, au cas où.

Je mets mon manteau, mon écharpe, quitte la maison et me dirige discrètement vers la clôture. Je me glisse dessous comme à l'habitude tout en remarquant que c'est sans aucun doute ma dernière partie de chasse, et qu'il s'agit donc de l'avant-dernière fois que je traverse ce trou.

**Point of view Peeta**

La lumière commence à s'estomper. Il est temps.

Seul devant le grillage qui me sépare de ma liberté, je suis comme figé par la peur. Une fois cette étape franchie, il me sera impossible de revenir en arrière. Ce sera une nouvelle vie pleine de promesses, ou la mort.

Je me gifle.

Je ne dois pas y penser. Malgré moi, mes jambes tremblantes ont du mal à supporter mon poids. Arg, pourquoi est-ce si dur de s'affranchir de son bourreau ? Peut-être que je ne connais rien d'autres que cette vie, et que l'inconnu me terrifie.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me laisse aller à une dernière prière :

**« Si tu existes, toi qui vis là-haut, je t'en prie, veille sur moi ! »**

Quoique s'il existait celui-là, ça m'étonnerais qu'il laisse faire des atrocités comme il en arrive tous les jours à Panem.

Je m'abaisse et passe sous le trou du sanglier. Je dois forcer un peu, le passage est étroit, et après avoir tiré un coup fort je me retrouve propulsé en avant, les quatre fers en l'air, mordant la poussière.

Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu, sinon je serais mort de honte à défaut d'être mort tout court !

Je me relève tant bien que mal, en entreprenant de me dépoussiérer un minimum. Je suis prêt.

Que le voyage commence.

**Point of view Omniscient **

Alors que Katniss et Peeta se trouvait tous les deux hors du District 12, Gale, lui, s'en voulait d'avoir mis Katniss à la porte.

Il devait avouer qu'il s'était surtout énerver parce qu'il espérait que Catnip, sa Catnip, était venu le voir pour une autre raison.

La déception s'était peu à peu mêler à la colère quand il avait compris qu'elle souhaitait fuir Panem.

Ne voulant pas rester en froid avec cette personne si chère à ses yeux, Il décide alors de partir s'excuser chez elle, avec tout du moins la ferme intention de lui faire changer d'avis à propos de sa fuite.

Il court jusqu'à la maison des Everdeen, plein d'espoir.

Une fois devant la porte, il toque.

Aucune réponse.

Il fait une nouvelle tentative.

Toujours rien.

Après 5 minutes sur le pallier, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, la porte s'ouvre devant le triste spectacle de Madame Everdeen, en robe de nuit. Au vue de l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il soupçonne qu'elle n'a pas dû la laver depuis un long moment.

S'efforçant de parler avec respect, il lui demande s'il peut parler avec sa fille.

**« Elle n'est pas ici, désolé », **répond-elle d'une voix sans âme avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

Quelle humiliation. Frustré et honteux, Gale sent la colère monter en lui.

Katniss avait osé partir. Sans même lui dire adieu. Ne lui avait-t-elle pas dit qu'elle ne partirait que dans 3 jours ? L'idée que la jeune fille ne soit partie qu'uniquement pour la chasse ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Il sent la rage monter en lui des suites de sa récente avanie. Tous les bons moments passés avec elle sont balayés en un instant par un sentiment nouveau et dévastateur.

La haine.

Il lui ferait payer.

**Point of view Katniss**

Ma session de chasse a été épouvantable aujourd'hui. Pas une foutue bestiole n'a daigné se dresser devant ma mire. Je ne pourrais pas finir mes « courses » avant demain, et bien qu'il me reste encore pas mal de temps, cela me dérange un peu.

Après les quelques heures habituelles pour parcourir le chemin du retour, je me retrouve enfin face à la barrière.

Un détail attire mon attention. Accroché au fil de fer, un bout de tissu. Quelqu'un était passé par là. Je regarde partout autour de moi, paniquée. Je remarque de lourdes traces de pas dans le sol et un petit talus juste derrière le passage.

Ce quelqu'un était un homme plutôt costaud, et il était tombé ici-même, il y a quelques heures grand maximum.

Soudain, m'extirpant de ma torpeur, un cri terrible retentit, en provenance du cœur de la forêt.

Non.

Un hurlement.

Un hurlement de douleur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow ! Le prologue et les 2 premiers chapitres sont enfin terminés ! C'est maintenant que l'intrigue va se mettre en place.

Certains se doutent peut-être déjà de ce qu'il va se passer, n'hésitez à me faire part de vos hypothèses !

En gros, mon histoire se déroulera en 2, parties, de plusieurs chapitres chacun. Vous aurez deviné en regardant une petite particularité dans le titre de la fiction !

J'attends vos retours avec impatience, vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur !

Réponse aux reviews !

**Fiction Dreamer : **Merci, l'attention que tu portes à mon récit me touche beaucoup

**Flavia :** Content que ma prose te plaise :D , j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu !

**Rose-Eliade : **Super ! Merci pour ton intérêt !

**Linou2701 : **Merci à toi ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris du temps à lire

**Ellana of Rivendell : **Oui, j'admets que c'est un peu rapide comme début, mais en gros, le prologue aurait pu se prolonger avec les 2 premiers chapitres que voici, je voulais juste éviter de pondre un pavé de 8000 mots dès mon premier post ^^. Comme il s'agit de ma première fic, j'ai d'abord voulu tâter le terrain avec de petits chapitres . J4ai ait gaffe à l'ortho' cette fois-ci, ton œil expert parviendra-t-il à tromper ma vigilance ? :p

A la prochaine, merci pour votre implication :D

HN


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les amis (ola, je deviens intime moi, j'ai 6 folowers je me sens pousser des ailes), voilà un chapitre qui me plait beaucoup , et j'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

Allez, je vous embête pas plus, les blablas gratifiants c'est à la fin du chapitre que ça se passe, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

**Point of view Katniss**

Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien le cri d'un homme, pas d'un animal, loin de là.

Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'autre que Gale dans cette forêt depuis les nombreuses années que je viens ici.

Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je suis terrifiée. Je devrais m'enfuir, c'est peut-être un pacificateur qui a suivi ma trace et qui s'est fait attaquer par un ours. Dans ce cas, il mériterait bien de mourir. Mais je ne peux pas, j'imagine déjà une victime innocente se débâtant contre les griffes d'une horrible bête. Je reste de longues minutes ainsi, tétanisée par la peur. Mais pris d'un élan de courage et d'altruisme, je décide d'aller voir. Je me ferais la plus discrète possible, si je m'aperçois que cette mystérieuse personne porte l'uniforme blanc caractéristique du groupe armé, je la laisse crevé.

Je me dirige à pas de félins vers l'origine du bruit que j'ai entendu. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, j'entends quelques gémissements mal contenus. Si bataille il y a avait eu, elle était finie, et il semblerait que l'inconnu en soit ressorti vainqueur mais blessé. Sentant que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de mon but, je me colle dos à un arbre, pour ne pas être vue.

Encore toute essoufflée de ma course, je ne fais d'abord rien, me contentant d'écouter et d'analyser les râles qui s'échappent de derrière le végétal qui me cache.

Un homme.

C'est mauvais signe… les Pacificateurs sont presqu'exclusivement de sexe masculin.

Je souffle. Il faut que j'agisse, maintenant que je suis arrivée ici, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'empoigne silencieusement mon arc et encoche une flèche.

D'un geste brusque et rapide, je contourne l'arbre et bande mon arme en direction du gémisseur.

Mon Dieu.

Ce n'est absolument pas un pacificateur ! Il a mon âge tout au plus ! Son visage est tordu par la douleur et, les yeux fermés à cause de ce qu'il endure, il n'a même pas remarqué la menace de ma présence.

Puis je prends conscience de son mal.

Nouvelle surprise.

Profondément enfoncés dans son mollet droit, trois pieux de bois taillé se trouvaient là.

C'est le piège que j'ai posé là il n'y a pas plus de quelques heures !

Sans réfléchir, je fonce vers lui pour l'aider. Je coupe le cordage qui continuait d'exercer une pression sur le piège et qui enfonçait chaque seconde le bois un peu plus profondément dans sa chair.

Il a dû sentir la douleur se calmer quelque peu, car il rouvre les yeux. Horrifié de ma présence, il tente de bouger, comme pour s'enfuir. Sa tentative n'a d'autres effets que de remuer littéralement le couteau dans la plaie, et il lâche à nouveau un terrible cri de douleur.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Je suis choquée.

Voir ainsi pleurer un homme qui aurait pu être mon ami, dans un état pitoyable, me touche énormément.

J'entreprends de le calmer.

**« Calme toi, calme toi, et arrête de bouger, tu empires la situation »** lui dis-je avec le ton le plus doux et amical possible. **« Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste t'aider ».**

Son regard se fige sur moi, avant d'à nouveau disparaitre sous ses paupières lorsque je touche par inadvertance sa jambe blessée.

Il faut que je lui retire les pieux, sinon il risque de perdre sa jambe.

Je retire ma main de la manche de mon manteau et lui tend le tissu.

**« Mets çà dans ta bouche et sers les dents, tu vas avoir mal »** lui fais-je, prenant cette fois ci une voix dure, pour qu'il m'obéisse. **« Ne regarde pas »**

Il semble avoir compris, il plonge son regard dans le mien comme pour oublier la souffrance qu'il s'apprête à rencontrer et mords de toutes ses forces dans le manteau.

D'un coup sec, je retire violemment la branche qui maintenait les Pics dans sa jambe. Je le vois étouffer un cri et se cambrer sous la douleur. Il se laisse tomber sur le sol comme un pantin.

Le plus dur est passé. Je me retourne pour prendre mon sac à dos que j'avais déposé là et l'ouvre à la recherche de la trousse de secours.

Les mains tremblantes à cause de l'urgence de la situation, je gâche plusieurs précieuses secondes à essayer sans succès d'ouvrir la boîte. Quand je réussis enfin à déverrouillé le loquet avec mon ongle, j'attrape rapidement la seringue que je sais pleine d'une dose de morphine et visse avec vivacité l'aiguille à son embout.

Je me souviens que ma mère m'avait un jour expliqué que le meilleur endroit pour faire une injection était dans les veines du bras.

Mais je suis complètement paniquée, et je me contente de planter brutalement le médicament dans sa cuisse. J'appuie et le liquide se déverse lentement dans son corps.

Quasi instantanément, il cesse de trembler. La douleur devrait passer, et j'aurais plus de facilité à le soigner.

Je le regarde, étalé de tout son corps sur le sol, un vestige de grimace toujours figé sur son visage.

Encore groggy, il s'adresse à moi dans un dernier souffle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil :

**« Mer…Merci… ».**

Je me laisse à mon tour basculer en arrière, abasourdie. Trop d'émotions intenses se sont déversées dans mon corps si fragile et si peu avenant à ce genre de sentiments.

Ma raison me crie de m'enfuir et de laisser le garçon là, que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

Si n'importe qui le trouve ici, il va se prendre une balle dans la tête, et comme il est dans cet état à cause de mon piège, je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Je dois trouver un endroit où le cacher, et moi avec. Je me lève et tourne sur moi-même pour me situer par rapport au reste de la forêt.

Parfait.

Je me souviens que si j'avais posé le piège ici, c'était parce qu'on se trouvait sur le chemin vers un énorme arbre mort, que les animaux affectionnaient beaucoup comme gîte.

Je pars en reconnaissance pour évaluer quel serait le chemin le plus court et le moins contraignant pour que je réussisse à le trainer jusque là-bas.

Hum si je passe par là, puis ici… çà devrait marcher. J'aperçois l'immense tronc. Son bois est sec, mort. Il n'avait pas survécu au rude hiver d'i ans.

Il est tellement large qu'au fil des années, terriers après terriers, une sorte de petite cave s'était créé à sa base. C'est juste ce qu'il nous faut pour nous abriter pour la nuit. On sera un peu à l'étroit, mais si je le laisse dehors, avec les températures polaires qui vont apparaître avec la nuit, il va mourir.

Alors que je me dépêche d'aller le retrouver, je sens comme une piqure fraiche se déposer sur mon visage.

Il neige.

Les flocons entament leur habituelle valse dans le ciel, avant de se déposer doucement sur le sol.

J'aurais pu apprécier longtemps ce spectacle du crépuscule, si seulement l'urgence de la situation ne m'en empêchait pas.

Je suis de nouveau près de lui. Il semble se reposer, les yeux clos et le visage redevenu serein. Je l'empoigne pas le dessous des bras et commence à le trainer sur le sol après avoir mis un tas de feuille sous sa jambe pour amortir les chocs avec le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Il doit bien faire dans les 80 kilo ! Pourtant il est loin d'être gras, ce garçon doit être sacrément musclé !

Après de multitudes pauses et plus de 10 minutes de tractage, je réussis à le faire rentrer dans le tronc et l'adosse contre la paroi.

C'est bon, il est à l'abri du froid.

Je lui retire son sac et regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur. Quelques pains et un briquet. Maigre butin, ça ne m'aideras pas beaucoup quand je reprendrais mon périple.

C'est en regardant dehors alors que je venais de m'assoir à mon tour que je prends conscience qu'on est ici parfaitement exposé à la vue d'un potentiel agresseur.

Il va falloir que je camoufle l'entrée de notre antre. Je me lève à nouveau et sors chercher de grosses branches. Une fine couverture blanche s'est déjà déposée sur le sol de la forêt.

Au moins comme çà, toutes les traces que nous avons laissés lui et moi seront invisibles.

Je dispose tout ce que j'ai ramassé contre l'entrée du tronc. Je rentre à l'intérieur et finit de boucher l'ouverture avec 3 gros branchages que j'ai conservé. Je mets sur la jambe de mon colocataire de fortune un peu de neige que j'ai grattée sur le sol. Demain, quand la plaie aura séchée, je lui ferais un bandage.

Je me pose enfin à mon tour dos à la paroi de l'arbre, exténuée.

Je tourne la tête vers le garçon. Une légère buée blanche s »échappe de son corps à chacune de ses expirations.

Lui aussi doit avoir froid, même s'il n'en a pas conscience.

Je grelotte, mes dents claquent.

Oh et puis tant pis, de toute façon avec la dose de morphine que je lui donnée, il doit être dans un autre monde à l'heure qu'il est, il ne me jugera pas.

Alors pour me réchauffer, je me colle à lui, en prenant gare à ne pas le blesser davantage. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme doucement les yeux.

Nous avons tous les deux diablement besoin de sommeil.

**Point of view Peeta**

Un oiseau.

Qui vole.

Viens ici petit oiseau je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

Aaaaaaaah ! Pourquoi tu m'attaques ! Aaaah ma jambe, quelle douleur !

Yeux gris.

Douleur.

Yeux gris.

Porte mon âme au loin douce créature.

Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

Douleur.

Yeux gris.

Me voilà voguant sur l'eau.

Serais-tu la Mort ? Subis-je mon dernier voyage à bord de ton radeau.

La force de ton regard me fait tenir.

Ne me trahis pas.

**Point of view Omniscient**

Deux hommes discutent. L'un deux dit qu'une personne a bafoué les lois.

L'autre veut des preuves. Il dit qu'il ne peut se permettre de mobiliser des troupes pour de simples rumeurs.

Il hésite. Serait-il prêt à signer son arrêt de mort ?

Oui.

Elle s'était éloignée de lui depuis déjà 1 an ou 2. Elle ne méritait plus son amour.

Elle ne _le_ méritait plus.

La seule chose qu'elle méritait c'est la mort. Pure et simple.

Elle doit payer. Pour sa trahison, pour ne pas avoir su lire en lui. Pour ne pas avoir compris que s'il avait refusé de la suivre, c'était pour qu'elle l'implore, qu'elle lui montre ses sentiments.

Mais cette fille n'a pas de sentiments. C'est une démone.

Il doit la punir.

Elle mourra.

**« Je sais par où elle est passée. »** Dit Gale Hawthorne, sans une seule once de culpabilité dans la voix.

Un monstre était né, érigé par le déni, le rejet et la haine.

**Point of view Katniss**

Un bruit étrange me réveille. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je tends l'oreille. Oh non, c'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Un bruit faible mais reconnaissable entre mille. Celui de la poudreuse qu'on écrase sous une botte. Une sorte de grincement sourd, comme le ronronnement d'un chat.

Des gens se trouvent à moins de 5 mètres de nous. Lorsque que j'entends l'un d'eux parler, mon cœur s'arrête, et inconsciemment, j'empoigne avec force la main du garçon.

**« Je suis sûr que le gamin mentait, il voulait juste faire annuler la moisson avec son histoire d'évasion. » **fait la première voix.

**« J'en suis sûr, sinon quelqu'un aurait forcément remarqué l'absence de son proche ou ami et l'aurait signalé. »** lui réponds le deuxième.

Horreur, on l'avait dénoncé ! Non, elle ne l'avait dit à personne, qui avait pu être au courant.

Oh non… Gale.

Il n'avait pas pu, c'est impossible.

Soudain, je sens du mouvement contre mon épaule.

Il se réveille.

Il ne pouvait pas rester évanoui celui-là ! Il va nous faire tuer !

**« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je f…. »**

Dans un ultime instinct de survie, je tournoi sur moi-même pour me retrouver agenouillée sur ces jambes et ainsi bloqué ses mouvements.

Je plaque une main sur sa bouche, et la deuxième empêche la sienne de bouger. Je lui dis le plus bas possible de se taire.

Paniqué, les pupilles dilatées, il n'oppose aucune résistance.

**« Bon on fait le secteur 42, puis on rentre, on continuera demain ! » **crie un des Pacificateurs à son collègue, avant de s'éloigner.

Mes muscles ses relâchent et je m'affale sur le corps du jeune homme.

Il se racle la gorge.

**« Hum, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir ta main dans la mienne »** commence-il avec une voix faible, **« Mais notre position n'est sans doute pas adaptée à la situation, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je remarque à que j'avais entrelacé mes doigts dans les siens, et me rendant compte de ma posture envers lui, je me dégage rapidement, gênée.

**« Dé-désolé, je voulais juste qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas… ».**

Il me fait un signe comme quoi il n'y a pas de problèmes.

**« Peeta Mellark. »**, me fait-il en me tendant sa main à nouveau.

Désarçonné par sa spontanéité, je m'empresse de la lui serrer, et je frémis au lorsque nos mains se scellent à nouveau. Comment un si petit contact….

**« Katniss Everdeen »**

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, mais fait la grimace en essayant de se redresser quelque peu.

**« Je peux récupérer ma main ? »** me dit-il en rigolant.

Je m'empourpre à nouveau.

Il regarde sa jambe et fait une légère moue.

**« Ce n'est pas beau… »**

**« Pas beau du tout même, il va falloir que je la bande si je veux t'éviter l'infection », **ajoute-je.

Il acquiesce. Je récupère le rouleau de bandage dans la boîte de secours, et me place face à lui, assise en tailleur. Je lève doucement sa jambe et la fait passer sur la mienne. J'enroule doucement le tissu protecteur sur sa jambe.

J'ose un regard vers lui. Mince, il me regarde ! Je baisse encore une fois les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les rougeurs sur mes joues.

**« Il va falloir qu'on parle »**, lui dis-je en reprenant un peu de contenance.

**« En effet ce serait une bonne idée… »**, Me répond-il.

Nous nous mettons alors à discuter. Au fur et à mesure qu'il me raconte son histoire, je palis.

Je n'étais pas seule.

Pas seule à vouloir mieux pour mon futur.

Je prends soudainement conscience, alors qu'il est en train de me parler de sa préparation au voyage, d'une chose atterrante.

**« Attends, Attends, Attends, tu comptais entreprendre une expédition pareille avec 3 pains et un malheureux briquet ?! »**

**« Ca me semblait suffisant… et puis j'aurais pu attraper un ou deux écureuils sur la route. »**

Je pousse un soupir. Quel inconscient.

Toujours affairer à parfaire son bandage, je sens sa main sous mon menton.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Il lève doucement ma tête pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Le visage impassible, il commence :

**« Tu dois continuer, tu as plus de chance que moi de réussir ton projet, je comprendrais que tu me laisses ici. Je me rétablirais lentement et je retournerais au village avant la moisson. »**

Il a raison. Ma raison sait qu'il a raison. Mais autre chose guide mes pensées. Je ne peux pas le quitter maintenant. Pas déjà. Il a besoin de moi.

Alors, sans prendre conscience de mes mots, je lui réponds, nonchalante, et peut-être un peu trop méchamment à mon goût.

**« Nan… »**

Vite Katniss, trouve un argument. Je vois déjà un sourire se former sur son visage.

**« Je veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »**

Meeeeeeerde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir çà ! Son esquisse de sourire disparait immédiatement.

Je me reprends rapidement, l'air désemparée.

**« Enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, hum, juste que, maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la vie…hum… ce serait bête que je te laisse mourir. »**

Il hoche la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

**« Il faudra quand même partir dès que nous le pourrons. »**

Je regarde ma montre. Déjà 19H, on a dormi presque toute la journée et çà aurait pu continuer ainsi sans l'arrivée des pacificateurs.

Pourtant je suis toujours exténuée, et j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi son cas.

**« Reposons nous, il faut que tu te remettes au plus vite… Peeta »** lui dit-je doucement.

Il ne dit d'abord rien. Puis il me saisit par les deux bras, et malgré son état, il réussit à m'attirer contre lui.

**« Il va encore faire très froid, réchauffons nous. »**, se justifie-t-il.

Mes muscles se décontractent, et je me laisse couler dans ses bras.

Je laisse ma tête se poser sur son torse.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je sens ses mains s'enrouler dans mon dos.

Quelle sensation agréable…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un chapitre un peu long cette fois ! Plus de 3000 mots. Comme je l'ai dit, je me suis beaucoup plu à l'écrire ! J'appréhende vos réactions car c'est la première que j'expérimente la peinture de ce genre de scène un peu…hum…étrange, où une foule de sentiments contradictoires s'emmêlent dans l'esprit de mes protago'.

EN tout cas, n'hésiter pas encore une fois à me dire si vous aimez ! et si vous voulez des précisions sur le BG ).

GuimoveX5 : oui, je voulais que les lecteurs sentent le différence entre les 2 préparations. Peeta devait oublier des choses primordiales à l'inverse de la méticuleuse Katniss.

Hum je sens dans te mots que tu es un fervent partisan de Gale ! Je l'aime bien aussi, c'est un personnage profond, rejeté, mais je le conserve comme élément perturbateur plus que pour autre chose. Dans le back grounds de mon histoire, Gale n'a pas autant d'importance que dans le véritable récit. Il est certe un personnage auxquelles Katniss tient beaucoup, mais elle s'est senti trahi par le dernier soutien qui lui restait, ce qui explique sa décision.

Fictionnal dreamer : A mon bro, merci pour ton soutien incontesté. Je sais ce que tu endures, et je te souhaite tout mon courage et j'espère que tu reviens très bientôt. Apprécie ce chapitre ).

Flavia : Alors soeurette, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ce chapitre !

Rose-eliade : Oui ! La rencontre ! Alors verdict ? bien pas bien ? Trop, pas assez ? :p dit moi tout !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Point of view Katniss**_

J'ouvre les yeux.

Notre abri est plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. Je ne vois rien, absolument rien.

Mes paupières s'abaissent d'instinct, sachant que ma vue ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Je souffle.

Un courant d'air vient de passer derrière ma nuque. Un nouveau frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier.

Je me contracte un peu plus sur moi-même, et je sens Peeta resserré son étreinte autour de moi.

Est-ce qu'il dort ?

Je l'entends respirer calmement, au rythme des petits courants d'air chaud qui caresse ma joue.

Blottie contre lui de cette façon, je me sens affreusement faible et fragile…

Mais….

Je suis bien.

Je me sens protégée.

Ce qui est bête en soi, puisque dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est plutôt moi qui le protège.

Mais comment dire…

Sa présence me rassure.

Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Mon nez touche sa peau.

Elle est glaciale.

Et je dois sûrement l'être tout autant.

Mon bras droit me gêne, étendue le long de mon corps jusqu'à ma hanche.

J'hésite.

S'il est éveillé il risque de penser que…

Oh et puis tant pis, je n'en suis plus à çà prêt, il n'a qu'à penser ce qu'il veut je m'en fiche.

Je bouge légèrement mon bras, et commence à le rabattre sur son torse, pour être plus à l'aise.

Je sens avec surprise ses muscles se contracter, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Horriblement gênée, je me fige et m'attend à ce qu'il dise quelque chose.

Mais rien.

Finalement, et dans le silence le plus totale, je le sens se poser sur son flanc droit, se positionnant ainsi face à moi.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il a maintenant sa tête face à la mienne.

Il retire mes bras de son dos.

Honteuse, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Katniss, pourquoi as-tu voulu bouger ce maudit bras ! N'étais tu pas déjà assez confortablement installée comme çà ?

Sans son corps contre le mien, je me rends compte à quel point le froid est agressif. Il lacère la peau de mon visage, mes joues, mes mains, mon cou…

Même si nous n'arrivons pas à nous voir, je commence à me retourner pour éviter que nous restions face à face. Il venait de me montrer qu'il y avait des limites à cette proximité dont il m'avait fait cadeau. J'imagine déjà son regard méprisant sur mon être… Que pense-il de moi à présent ?

Je commence à me retourner.

Son bras me retient.

Mon cœur s'affole.

Je l'entends ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son manteau. Mais que diable a-t-il donc en tête ?

Ses mains attrapent les miennes et commencent à les guider dans son dos, en passant sous son épais manteau.

Il me tire un peu plus vers lui, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

Il pose ma tête à nouveau dans le creux de son cou.

**« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus froid aux mains et au visage… » **me murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon Dieu, ce garçon est un ange. Les joues rouges, je souris malgré moi.

Quel…quel….quel….plaisir….

J'entremêle nos jambes inconsciemment, et, alors au comble du confort, je me colle contre lui et m'endors, les lèvres étirées en un large et innocent sourire.

_**Point of view Omniscient.**_

**« Je veux que ces 74èmes Hunger Games soit les plus grandioses, les plus hallucinants et les plus clinquant que Panem n'aient jamais connus ! » **crie un Homme barbu, assis au bout d'une table, face à tous ses interlocuteurs.

**« Bien, Président Snow » **répondent en cœur les ministres en face de lui.

Altharoth, actuel ministre de l'intérieur, fait partie du lot.

Il applaudit toutes les décisions de son bien-aimé président.

Il donne de bonnes idées à son bien-aimé président.

C'est son bien-aimé président qui en tire tout le mérite.

Et bon dieu ce qu'il le hait.

Ce bien-aimé président, qui a tué son père 50 ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans.

Aujourd'hui, Altharoth touche au but.

Il lui faut juste une étincelle.

Une étincelle pour allumer la fournaise qui sommeille en lui, et en tous les habitants de tous les District.

Pour attiser le feu de la colère qui n'attend qu'à bruler, attendant patiemment qu'on lui offre du bois a dévoré.

**Point of view Katniss.**

Je me réveille à nouveau. Il fait toujours assez sombre, mais une légère lueur rouge à l'horizon m'informe qu'on est déjà à l'aube.

Je réalise la position dans laquelle je suis et pique un fard.

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de faire çà pendant la nuit.

Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte tout à l'heure car j'avais l'esprit encore embué par la fatigue, mais bon sang, c'est quoi le problème que j'ai avec ce gars ?!

Il me touche, m'enlace, m'attire vers lui, et moi je le laisse faire ?

Non, je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre d'écart, ou j'en perdrais de vue mon principal objectif.

Je me dégage violemment de son étreinte.

Il ne réagit pas, toujours profondément endormi.

Mais j'ai tout de même passé une magnifique nuit…

Non, Non, pense-je en agitant la tête de gauche à droite pour évacuer ce genre d'idée.

Bon, j'attends qu'il se réveille, puis je lui dirai que je reprendrais mon chemin. Après tout, il me l'a lui-même généreusement proposé hier hein ! Comme il l'a dit, maintenant il n'aura plus qu'à attendre de pouvoir marcher pour retourner au District, et il sera de retour à temps pour l'appel de la Moisson.

Mais… et s'il était choisi ? Il ne survivrait pas 2 minutes dans l'arène avec sa jambe dans cet état !

Oh et puis zut, il n'avait qu'à pas marcher dans mon piège …, et puis qu'il meurt dans les jeux ou de vieillesse, quelle belle affaire ?! Je ne le connaissais pas avant hier, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à me faire du souci pour un inconnu !

Je suis une solitaire.

Ma survie passe avant tout, et ces quelques heures de liesses furent sans doute une grosse erreur, causée de suites de la montée d'adrénaline.

Je le regarde.

Lui pourtant n'a pas hésité à me couvrir en s'apercevant que j'avais froid ce soir…

Je suis une égoïste. Je dois être égoïste.

Ne penser qu'à moi.

Marcher.

Plus loin, au-delà des frontières.

Il fronce les sourcils, et un léger spasme se propage dans tout son corps. Ses paupières s'ouvrent doucement, dévoilant son regard océan.

Il se redresse quelque peu et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

**« Salut Katniss »** me fait-il gentiment.

Sa voix me fait fondre, mais je me force à être la plus sèche possible :

**« B'jour. »**

**« Bien dormi ? »**

**« Non pas du tout, j'ai eu froid et tu m'as écrasé pendant la nuit.. » **me force-je à mentir, la boule au ventre.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur vers moi.

C'est de la déception que je lis dans ses yeux.

Ou peut-être… ?

**« Désolé »** me fait-il sincèrement.

Pourquoi diable faut-il qu'il soit aussi intentionné ? Allez, il faut que je marque un grand coup, pour qu'il comprenne que la situation ne peut plus durer.

**« Je vais me mettre en route…Peeta. »**

**« Déjà ? J'aurais un peu de mal à te suivre tu sai… »** Commence-t-il.

**« Je voulais dire…sans toi… »**

Un rictus de surprise déforme ses lèvres.

**« Que… mais…hier ? » **tente-t-il.

**« Hier, je voulais juste te rassurer, pour que tu reposes sans souci en tête »** le coupe-je.

Alors que je m'attends à une foule de reproches, il se contente de lâcher un faible et dépité :

**« Ah »**

Durant un instant, infime, j'aperçois sur son visage une profonde tristesse.

Mais tel un mirage, elle disparait, et d'un coup, il m'adresse à nouveau un large sourire, comme après s'être ravisé .

**« Et bien ok, Bonne chance. »**

Ce sourire est faux, et c'est à peine si je ne vois pas toute sa désolation s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ignorant cela, j'achève :

**« Bien, je fais mes affaires et j'y vais. »**

Je m'exécute dans la minute, et rassemble tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

**« Prends aussi mon briquet, je n'en aurais plus besoin, alors que toi oui. »** me fait-il.

Je pense d'abord à refuser, par fierté, mais il à raison, il pourrait m'être d'une grande utilité.

Sans un mot, je l'attrape et l'enfourne dans la poche de mon veston.

Et voilà.

La parenthèse Peeta de ma vie s'apprête à se fermer.

Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Mais alors pourquoi, ô ciel, je ressens au fond de moi une si profonde et lancinante douleur ?

**Point of view Peeta**

Je me faisais donc des idées ?

Ne l'avait-elle pas ressenti, elle aussi ?

Apparemment non.

Mon cœur me brule, je souffre le martyr.

Mais je souris.

Pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle se retourne.

Je ne la connais pas depuis plus d'1 jour, comment est-ce possible que j'ai tant de mal à la laisser partir ?

Elle a fini son sac, c'est bon, elle est prête.

Sans se retourner vers moi, elle commence à se lever et pose sa main sur la protection de l'entrée.

Quand soudain, un bruit de feuille qu'on écrase m'alerte.

J'attrape sa main dans la seconde, pour l'empêcher de bouger d'avantage.

**« Que ?! »** gémit-il en tortillant son poignet dans ma main.

Je pose mon doigt sur ma bouche pour lui intimer de se taire, et lui fait signe d'écouter.

Les Pacificateurs, ils sont de retour.

D'ici, je peux entendre leur conversation, tant ils sont proches.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on se les gèle bon sang ! Elle est folle cette gamine de s'être enfuie dans cette maudite forêt ! »**

**« Je te le fait pas dire Jery ! »**

Peut-être vont-ils passer à côté de nous sans nous voir, comme hie…

**« Tiens, c'est bizarre ce tas de branches devant l'arbre là-bas mec… »**

Putain de merde, on est foutu.

**« Mais non, c'est sûrement un gîte d'écureuil. »**

Je retiens mon souffle.

**« Allons quand même vérifier… »**

**« Pff t'es parano »**

Le temps semble passer au ralenti.

J'entends l'homme se rapprocher.

Il marche lentement, prudemment.

Non, je ne peux pas les laisser attraper Katniss ! Elle m'a sauvé ! C'est de ma faute si elle a dû rester ici !

Je peux les ralentir. Si je sors et que je me jette sur eux, çà lui laissera le temps de s'enfuir !

Je lui jette un regard perçant.

Soudain, elle semble comprendre.

Paniquée, elle hoche la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer son désaccord.

Mais mon choix est fait.

Je la tire violemment vers le fond de la souche et prend une impulsion à l'aide mes bras.

Je me jette sur les branches et sors en trombe de l'antre.

Je hurle de douleur en prenant appui sur ma jambe blessée, mais comme porté par une force inconnue, je continue à courir en direction des 2 hommes en tenues blanches.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, je colle un énorme coup de poing au premier. Sa mâchoire craque sous la puissance du choc, et il s'effondre de tout son poids dans la neige.

Je n'atteindrais jamais son coéquipier, resté en retrait.

Je l'entends dégainer son arme.

Dans un dernier effort surhumain, je me retourne, chancelant, vers l'arbre mort. Je crie, de toutes mes forces.

**« Katniss, cours ! »**

**Point of View Katniss**

Nooon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peeta ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Tout va trop vite.

Mon esprit ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe.

Je commence à courir.

Dans la forêt, un coup de feu terrible retentit.

Des oiseaux s'envolent.

Figée par la détonation, je me retourne doucement, terrifiée.

Peeta est là debout, les deux mains sur son flanc.

No… Non…non... c'est impossible…

Il ouvre un œil, alors qu'une crevasse écarlate se creuse dans la neige à ses pieds.

Un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche.

**« Cou-cours ! »** s'étouffe-t-il, crachant son sang.

Puis il s'écroule, dans un dernier râle de douleur, dans la poudreuse.

Je tends ma main vers lui, comme pour le toucher, et hurle son nom comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Mais aucune réponse.

Il est..il est…

Pee…Peeta est…

Mort… ?

Je tombe à genou sur le sol. Des larmes inondent mon visage.

Peeta !

Comment as-tu osé !

Je sens un violent coup à l'arrière de mon crâne, et je m'évanoui.

La dernière image que je vois est celle de Peeta, encore souriant il y a quelques minutes, gisant dans la neige maculée par son propre sang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Encore un Chapitre qui me plait beaucoup ! Le début et la fin, je me suis beaucoup amusé à les écrire !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? :D

Allez réponse aux review !

**Mimille : **Je suis heureux que leur rencontre t'ait plus, et désolé qu'ils soient déjà séparés ^^.

**SOJ : **Ouaip, pur fiction, simplement l'univers et les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ).

**Flavia : **Merchi Soeurette :D

**Rose-Eliade : **Merci !

**GuimauveX5 :** Ah bah je me suis trompé alors, toutes mes excuses ! Cool, tu apprécies la 1ere rencontre ! J'avais quelques appréhensions parce que ce genre de chose est difficile à transmettre avec des mots. Merci de ta fidélité et de tes critiques constructives.

**Linou2701 : **La voici ! Enjoy.

Et enfin, je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais à tous les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait plaisir !

Et merci à tous pour les 1000 views et 350 visiteurs :D

C'est vous qui me motiver à écrire !


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

**Point of view Katniss**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en sentant une intense lumière m'agresser les rétines. En raison de l'éclairage important de l'endroit où je me trouve, je parviens à discerner des ombres étranges au travers de mes paupières. Elles s'agitent comme dans une danse-folle, sans que je puisse deviner à l'avance la direction dans laquelle chacune ira. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs, comme si j'étais posée sur un nuage. J'entends des voix mais elles me sont totalement indiscernables, indéchiffrables. On dirait des grognements sourds, comme le « ronron » des chats, mais en plus grave et sonore. J'essaye de bouger mes bras, sans succès. Je tente avec mes jambes, nouvel échec.

Devant mon incapacité à bouger mes membres, je me contente d'essayer de rouler mes yeux dans leurs orbites.

Ah ! Ca au moins, je suis capable de le faire. Un peu inutile certes, mais un petit succès en reste un tout de même. D'autant plus que je crois sentir quelque chose me toucher la joue. Une main ?

Ouf, enfin un signe de vie, peut-être le propriétaire de cette main pourra-t-il m'expliquer ce que je fais ici, parce que j'ai l'esprit encore embrouillé et que je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui m'a ame…

**« Aaaaaaah ! »** m'entends-je crier.

Une douleur horrible s'est propagée comme un spasme dans tout mon corps en partant de mon flanc. Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'eux-mêmes dès que cette chose m'a tiré de ma torpeur. Ma mémoire me revient tout d'un coup.

La fuite, la forêt, le piège, la souche, les Pacificateurs.

Peeta.

La panique me gagne. J'essaye de bouger, mais mes bras sont entravés par d'épaisses sangles en cuir férocement serrées autour de mes poignets.

Je remarque enfin ma situation.

Je suis solidement fixée sur une sorte de table d'opération blanchâtre. La salle l'est tout autant.

Deux hommes sont aussi présents.

Des ennemis, c'est évident.

Je me débats comme un diable pour me libérer mais rien n'y fait. J'adresse un regard haineux à celui qui s'approche de moi, devinant qu'il ne s'agit sûrement pas de quelqu'un qui me veut du bien.

Impassible, il lève une main vers moi. Il tient une étrange machine. Il presse un bouton et un menaçant arc électrique se matérialise à son extrémité.

Avant même d'avoir le temps d'en avoir peur, un mal sans nom traverse à nouveau mon corps et me plonge dans l'inconscience.

Quand je me réveille, sûrement bien plus tard, je suis seule dans la pièce, mais toujours solidement attachée. Sans grand espoir, je réessaye infructueusement de me libérer en agitant mollement mes mains. Le cuir me fait mal au poignet, et je jurerais qu'ils sont en sang sous ces lanières, tant elles sont serrées.

Je lève ma tête autant que ma situation me le permet et j'aperçois une porte. Elle est assez discrète car peinte de la même couleur que le mur qui l'entoure.

Elle n'a pas de poignée.

A quoi sert une porte sans poignée ?

Soudain, elle s'ouvre, balayant mes rêveries de son battant.

Rectification : Cette porte a bien une poignée.

Mais que d'un côté.

Cette observation m'indique que je suis sans aucun doute possible dans une pièce qui se rapproche assez bien d'une geôle.

C'est un Homme qui a ouvert la porte.

Barbe grise, assez vieux, Il est élégamment vêtu : tailleur gris clair surmonté d'une fine cravate rayée noire et blanche. Se rajoute à cela une magnifique rose blanche, délicatement fixée en travers de sa boutonnière.

Tellement impressionnée par le charisme du bonhomme, j'en oublie deux secondes qu'il s'agit surement d'un ennemi, et que je risque de longtemps regretter de l'avoir rencontré un jour.

Les mains croisées derrière son dos, il se racle la gorge.

**« Mademoiselle Everdeen, je me trompe ? »**

Je ne dis rien.

**« Vous devriez être morte à l'heure actuelle, je vous prierais de vous montrer plus polie en répondant à mes questions. »** commence-t-il, **« Dans votre intérêt. »**

**« C'est bien moi, et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »** je fais, sèchement

**« Je suis celui qui peut raser le district puant duquel tu as essayé de t'enfuir, d'un seul mot à mes subordonnés. »** dit-il, une pointe de dégout dans la voix, en perdant patience.

Je baisse les yeux.

Serait-ce…

**« Pr…Président Snow ? »** murmure-je

**« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, nous pouvons parler sérieusement. Car je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici et pourquoi nous vous infligeons un tel traitement, n'est-il pas ? »**

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson de peur à l'écoute de cette voix si indifférente au malheur qu'elle décrit.

**« Je me doute en effet… »** Fais-je en essayant de me donner une contenance.

Il se rapproche de moi lentement en faisant claquer ses talonnettes sur le sol lisse de la salle.

**« En plus de 70 ans, demoiselle, il n'y a eu que 2 personnes assez folles pour tenter de fuir Panem. »**

Il me toise de son regard quasi reptilien.

Il pointe son doigt entre mes 2 seins, sans aucune gêne.

**« Vous… »**

Horriblement gênée par cette proximité physique qu'il m'impose, mon visage s'empourpre. Jamais personne, encore moins un homme, n'avait eu le droit de toucher des zones de mon corps aussi… intimes.

**« …une gamine, à l'apparence si pure…si… innocente… »**

Ses mots se veulent doux et langoureux, mais c'est avec une perversité sans nom qu'ils résonnent dans mes oreilles.

**« …si vulnérable ! »**

Il finit sa diatribe en déchirant mon haut, laissant ma jeune poitrine sans protection. D'instinct je tente de la cacher avec mes mains, mais mes liens m'en empêchent, une fois de plus.

Il ne va quand même pas…me…me...

**« Qu'…qu'…que comptez-vous me faire ? » **dis-je dans un souffle, au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Il me colle une gifle monumentale au visage. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

**« Ce que je compte te faire… ? Te punir, évidemment idiote. »**

Nouvelle gifle, encore plus violente.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues malgré moi.

Cet homme est un monstre.

**« Puisque tu sembles vouloir jouer au aux adultes, ma chère… »**

Il fait glisser sa main glaciale sur mon sein gauche, et la fait descendre le long de mon ventre.

**« Tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que je t'y fasse entrer par la plus officielle des façons. »**

Ses doigts commencent à se glisser sous mon jean.

Non…

No…No…Non…

NON !

Je ne veux pas ! Pas comme ça !

**« Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais pas **_**ça **_**! » **Je hurle, le visage ravagé par des sillons de larmes.

Ses doigts se rapprochent dangereusement...

**« Au non Katniss, il faut que tu comprennes… »**

Je me secoue dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de continuer. Mais sa main se rapproche inexorablement.

Il va…

**« PEETAAAA ! »**

Le cri est sorti tout seul, comme par instinct. Puis, plus doucement, toujours en pleurs, et ayant senti que Snow s'était arrêté juste avant d'accomplir son forfait, je lâche dans un souffle, comme pour moi-même :

**« Pitié, viens me sauver… »**

Un rire tonitruant et quasi-diabolique s'échappe de la gorge de Snow.

**« Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta…Un chouette type, il est vrai. »** fait-il innocemment.

Il se retourne et recommence à marcher à travers la pièce.

**« C'est d'ailleurs uniquement grâce à lui que tu n'es pas en ce moment suspendue au bout d'une corde. »**

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'il me dit, toujours traumatisée par ce qui a failli m'arriver.

**« Quoique je doute que le sort qui vous est maintenant réservé, soit vraiment préférable à la potence. »** continue-t-il en ricanant.

**« Eh bien, il est temps pour vous d'avoir droit à vos retrouvailles, après plus de 10 jours de séparations ! »**

10 jours ? Si longtemps ? Ils m'ont surement droguée pendant tout ce temps.

Mais si j'ai bien compris, Peeta aussi est en vie, et il a trouvé un arrangement pour nous garder en vie malgré notre tentative de désertion. Comment a-t-il pu trouver la force de négocier avec ces enfoirés alors qu'il s'est pris une balle de plein fouet ?!

**« Je suis sûr que votre cher Peeta sera absolument ravi de pouvoir admirer vos formes dans leur plus simple appareil. »** finit Snow en sortant de la pièce.

Quoi ?! Il va me voir comme çà ? Ce démon continue de me torturer même en partant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et un garde donne un coup de pied à Peeta pour qu'il pénètre dans la salle.

La porte se referme et j'entends un léger cliquetis, signe qu'elle vient d'être verrouillée.

Peeta se retourne.

Et me voit.

**Point of view Peeta**

Katniss, mon dieu, elle est là couchée sur une sorte de lit surélevé au centre de la pièce. Elle a les yeux rouges, et les traces sinueuses sur son visage m'informent qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré.

Puis je remarque avec horreur qu'elle est attachée par les poignets et les chevilles. Je cours vers elle et m'attèle à défaire les énormes boucles qui maintiennent les sangles attachées.

Allez, plus qu'une…

**« Et voilà, tu es lib… »**

Je la vois se relever en vitesse et je la sens me pousser loin d'elle brusquement. Je recule sous le choc, et une fois que j'ai récupéré mon équilibre, je balaye la pièce du regard pour la retrouver, de dos, dans un coin, toute tremblante.

Je commence à m'approcher doucement quand j'aperçois son dos nus, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

Mon dieu…

**« Non Peeta… ne me regarde pas… je t'en prie. »** réussit-elle à articuler entre 2 sanglots.

Sa tête est légèrement tournée vers moi, posé par-dessus son épaule gauche.

Sans réfléchir, je retire le T-shirt de prisonnier que m'ont donné mes geôliers et lui enfile sans qu'elle ait à découvrir sa poitrine.

Elle passe ses bras dans les manches.

Elle lève doucement les yeux vers moi, ils sont emplis de tristesse.

**« Tu…tu les as vus ? »** me demande-t-elle, honteuse.

**« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

Elle baisse à nouveau la tête.

**« Mes…mes…mes seins » **chuchote-t-elle.

Bien sûr que je les ai vus, mais j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de la libérer pour leur accorder la moindre attention.

**« Non Katniss, je n'ai pas regardé… je te le promets. »**

Elle se colle alors immédiatement à moi, la tête enfouit dans ses mains, contre mon torse.

Et elle pleure.

Je l'entoure de mes bras et commence à la bercer calmement.

Je nous dirige vers le « lit » et m'assoit. Pour qu'elle se sente protégée, je lui soulève les jambes et la pose assise sur mes genoux. Sa tempe est maintenant collée contre moi, juste sous mon cou. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer, et lui murmure des mots gentils pour la mettre à l'aise.

Ce connard de Snow, s'il a osé…

Après une vingtaines de minutes, Katniss semble quelque peu apaisée.

**« Peeta, il a voulu me… » **Commence-t-elle.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, il est parti, l'essentiel est qu'il ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout. »** Je réponds.

Puis elle lève la tête vers moi.

**« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, j'ai cru que tu étais…mort. »**

**« La balle que je me suis prise m'a touché l'extrémité du flanc seulement. Aucun de mes organes vitaux n'a été touché. Avec la morphine et le bandage qu'ils m'ont mis, j'étais de nouveau debout après 4 jours. »**

Elle souffle.

**« Quel soulagement… »**

Un silence s'installe entre nous.

Mais il m'est pas gênant, on profite juste d'avoir retrouvé l'autre sain et sauf.

C'est Katniss qui le brise au bout d'un certain temps.

**« Peeta, Snow m'a dit que si on était en vie, c'était uniquement car tu avais passé un accord avec lui. De quoi s'agit-il ? »**

**Point of view Katniss**

J'attends patiemment sa réponse, toujours un peu tremblante.

**« Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ? » **me fait-il, hésitant.

Je lui réponds en faveur de la première proposition.

**« Et bien oui, ne tournons pas autour du pot, Je nous aie portés volontaires tous les deux comme tributs du District 12 pour les 74ème Hunger Games. »**

Je ne suis pas surprise. Je m'y attendais à vrai dire. Mais je reste un peu étonnée. Durant notre conversation dans la souche, Peeta et moi nous étions avoués à quel point les Hunger Games nous répugnaient, à tel point qu'on en préférait la mort.

Alors pourquoi cette décision ?

Il semble prendre conscience du trouble qui m'anime actuellement, car il se met à parler.

**« Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit en lui proposant çà… »**Commence-t-il **« Mais si je devais donner une raison… »**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me rabat une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Mon cœur tambourine fortement contre ma poitrine, et à cet instant, il semblerait que tout ce qui nous entoure ne compte plus et n'a plus d'importance.

**« …Je dirais que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a retrouvé un sens. J'ai un but aujourd'hui, un idéal à défendre. »**

Il avale sa salive.

**« Et une partenaire à mes côtés. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En voilà un chapitre lourd de sens et de contenu. J'ai tout fait pour provoquer un certain malaise chez le lecteur, pour qu'il se sente proche d'une Katniss qui ne contrôle plus rien, à la merci de son ennemi.

En soi et je trouve cela assez étrange, mais j'ai pris un certain plaisir à l'écrire, pour ce qu'il représente.

Mais encore une fois j'ai dû me glisser dans la peau d'une femme ( alors que je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin ^^') et tenter de peindre des sentiments profonds comme le rappord avec son propre corps etc…

Entouka j'espère qu'il vous a plu mes chères lecteurs et lectrices, tout çà c'est grâce à vous !

Vous êtes formidables, 1500 vues et plus de 30 reviews c'est génial. Continuez de m'écrire vos ressentis, car je ne le répèterais assez jamais, c'est vous qui me motiver à écrire ! Et Vous me donnez envie de me lancer dans une œuvre personnelle… Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne n'arrêterais pas la fiction de sitôt

Allez, réponse aux reviews !

**Fictionnal dreamer : **Toujours là pour me soutenir ! Merci pour tout frerot, et continue la tienne, il me tarde de connaitre la suite :p

**Flavia : **Toujours dans les premières à reviewez, merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité :D

**Charlie-Fabi : **Super un nouveau lecteur, merci pour tes commentaires sur chaque chapitre ! J'essaye de m'améliorer synthaxicalement et grammaticalement, et j'espère que mes efforts se sentent à la lecture . Que penses-tu de celui-ci ?

**Mimille :** ça fait toujours plaisir des commentaires pareils , T'inquiète j'ai encore besoin de lui vivant notre petiti Peeta :p.

**Katprim : **Merchi :3

**Nicky XYZ :** Chut ne dis pas tout ! :D tu as de bonnes pistes il est vrai, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu te trompes sur certains points. Parce qu'être trop prévisible pour un auteur, c'est le mal. En tout cas, merci pour ta critique, c'est très agréable de lire que mon histoire « bonifie » au fur et à mesure de sa progression !

**Rose-Elyade : **J'mets fin à tes souffrances, la voici ! )

**GuimoveX5 : **Tes reviews me ravissent depuis le début, merci pour ton soutien, et je suis encore une fois très heureux quand je lis des mots comme « magique » . Les émotions que j'essaye de mettre à plat avec des mots parviennent donc à vous toucher, et çà c'est la plus grande des satisfactions. Verdict sur celui-là ?

**Want a sugar cube : **Alors déjà, j'adore ton pseudo :D. Et en plus tu as l'air d'aimé ce que je fais ! Merci pour ton commentaire qui me va droit au cœur, et j'espère que tu continueras à prendre du plaisir à lire . J'kiff le *genius* à la fin de tes phrases ahahah, me rappelle l'image de la troll face à chaque fois :p

Voila ! a la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 ! Les 74ème Hunger Games, quelles horreurs attendent nos champions ? Vous le saurez…peut-être…

HN


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo ! Pwa lala le pavé que je viens de vous pondre :D. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai commencé à écrire, et j'aurais pu m'arrêter et le diviser en 2 chapitres mais… j'avais tellement de plaisir à l'écrire que… bah je me suis pas arrêté ! Je vous colle mon blabla habituel au début cette fois, et je pense faire comme çà plus souvent, ça évite de casser la tension dramatique de chaque fin de chapitre je trouve. Vous ne pensez pas ?**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce gentil chapitre de 4500 mots (en général ça tourne plutôt autour des 2500 ^^) et que vous m'en donnerez des avis en review. **

**J'ai déjà une partie de la suite en préparation, mais je ne compte pas la poster tout de suite. Je pense que la publierais dans la semaine, quand j'aurais passé la barre symbolique des 50 reviews ****. Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Préférez-vous des petits chapitres ou des longs, à intervalle un peu plus espacé ? Je vous laisse le choix ).**

**M'enfin bref, dans ce chapitre et bien il y a…je vous laisse le découvrir pardi !**

**Réponse aux reviews bon ok y en a eu que 5, j'ai posté y a pas longtemps **** .**

** rose-elyade : Oui Snow est méchant, très méchant, et je voulais que cette scène mette mal à l'aise expressément, pour rendre encore plus immersif l'usage de la première personne.**

** Fictionnal Dreamer : un peu vite ? Zut, je voulais justement prendre mon temps, et faire évoluer leurs sentiments très progressivement. SI tu trouve que ca allait déjà vite dans les autres chapitres alors là, tu vas croire qu'il s'agit d'une fusée ahahah ).**

** Mimille : Ca me plait de leur faire des petits moments doux, c'est agréable à écrire et ça met de bonne humeur****. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais qui c'est, si tu lis bien jusqu'au bout, la fin du chapitre te plaira peut-être****.**

** Charlie-Fabi : Ah une fille ! Toutes mes excuses demoiselle :p. Je me sentais un peu moins seul dans terrible état d'écrivain de fan fiction masculin ! Mais il n'y a aucun problème, juste ton pseudo m'a induit en erreur en effet ahahah ****. Et bah oui, Si peeta meurt, je la refourgue avec qui notre Katniss hein ? Avec Gale ? Autant mourir ahahah !**

** Want a sugar cube : Je suis à fond dans ton délire et je me suis marré comme un con en lisant ta review ahahah ! Continue, j'adore !**

**ET voilà, c'est déjà fini, mais merci à vous 5 ! A la prochaine et surtout…**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

_**POINT OF VIEW KATNISS**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « un idéal à défendre » ?! Ça va pas de me dire des trucs pareils ? Voilà, il a réussi le petit malin… je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'est horriblement gênant ! Surtout après ce que je viens de vivre. Je sens une intense chaleur dans mon ventre, que je mets sous le compte des trop nombreuses émotions qui viennent de me traverser. Je m'essuie le visage avec ma manche et enfouit mon visage plus profondément dans le cou du jeune homme pour cacher mes rougeurs.

Ma joue est collée à son torse.

Tiens ? Serait-ce son cœur que j'entends battre aussi violemment contre sa poitrine ?

Un bruit s'échappe de la porte.

Et Gale rentre.

Bordel Gale !

Je ne fais rien. Je ne peux rien faire. Mes membres se figent.

Je ne sais pas si je dois aller lui sauter dans les bras ou lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Je sens Peeta resserrer son étreinte autour de moi.

Gale s'avance vers moi.

Peeta se lève et se poste devant moi, lui faisant face.

**« Que nous voulez-vous ? Nous avons un arrangement avec Snow. »** Gronde-t-il, avec un ton menaçant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Peeta ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, et au vue de sa réaction, il n'a pas dû faire attention qu'il vient du 12 lui aussi.

Gale s'arrête face à lui et parle pour la première fois depuis qu'il est rentré.

**« Je dois parler avec Katniss. »** Fait-il, ignorant sa menace tacite.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose, ne pas être aussi stoïque, commencer à m'expliquer avec Gale, lui demander si c'est lui qui m'a dénoncé, si c'est à lui que je dois mon interrogatoire avec Snow… mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, comme si les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Peeta ne se dérobe pas.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état pour le moment, revenez dans quelques heures. »** fait-il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Puis il se retourne vers moi et commence à marcher dans ma direction pour se rassoir.

Mais au moment où il m'adresse un sourire protecteur, un bourdonnement électrique se fait entendre dans la salle et tout son corps se raidit. Les yeux exorbités, une grimace lui tordant le visage, il vacille.

Je l'entends marmonner :

**« Enflure… »**

Il lance son coude en arrière comme pour frapper quelqu'un mais un deuxième bourdonnement se fait entendre, plus fort cette fois.

Peeta se cambre, et la seconde d'après, il s'écroule sur le carrelage dur et blanc de la pièce.

Derrière l'endroit où il se tenait debout il y a quelques instants, trône fièrement Gale, avec dans la main la même machine qu'un des types de tout à l'heure à utiliser sur moi à deux reprises.

La bouche entrouverte, et horrifiée par ce qui vient de se passer, un déclic se fait en moi et je descends rapidement du lit où j'étais pour me mettre à genoux près de Peeta.

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait !

Je colle deux doigts sur sa carotide pour sentir son pou et me relâche quelque peu en sentant de faibles pulsations.

Je me retourne vivement vers Gale et lui crie à la figure.

**« Mais t'es complètement malade Gale ?! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?! »**

Il prend un air dubitatif.

**« Il est coriace, une décharge aurait du suffire à le mettre K.O. »**

Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je le repousse furieusement et recule de deux pas. Il dégage une aura que je ne lui connaissais pas, et qui m'hérisse le poil.

**« Il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal, il pensait que tu étais un de nos tortionnaires, il voulait juste me protéger ! »** continue-je

Il arque un sourcil, totalement indifférent. Il balaye l'air de sa main pour montrer son désintérêt pour Peeta.

**« Oh la la Katniss, je m'en fous de ce gars, c'est toi que je suis venu voir, et notre conversation devait être privé, il n'avait pas à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. » **fait-il exaspéré.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me rapproche de lui et fait tout mon possible pour avoir la voix la plus forte et injonctive possible.

**« Et bien parlons, puisque tu y tiens tant ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui m'as dénoncé aux pacificateurs ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, j'ai des preuves ! C'est à cause de toi si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, que Snow m'a torturé et… »** Je tourne la tête doucement vers Peeta pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours là. **« …Que Peeta s'est pris une balle ! »**

**« Bien sûr que c'est moi qui t'aies dénoncé Catnip. » **souffle-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une évidence.

Sa réplique a le mérite de me désarçonner totalement. Me jambes se font plus lourdes, mais je reste debout. Si je m'écroule maintenant, je n'entendrais pas la suite de ce qu'il a à me dire et dieu sait si j'ai besoin de ces explications.

Au fond de moi, j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il se défende, qu'il me convainque que je me trompais que ce n'étais pas lui la cause du malheur qui s'est abattu sur nous ces 10 derniers jours.

Et rien que l'idée que Gale, avec qui je comptais fuir le 12 et vivre pour le reste de mes jours, mon meilleur ami, participe aujourd'hui à me rendre la vie horrible, m'inonde d'une profonde tristesse.

**« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser prendre la plus mauvaise décision de ta vie. Tu te rends compte Cat' ? Tu voulais tous quitter, et tu n'aurais pas survécu plus de 2 semaines dans les bois ! Il fallait que j'agisse ! »**

Je gronde sourdement, prêt à lui cracher sur le visage. Est-il parfaitement fou ? A cause de lui, ce n'est pas dans les bois que je vais mourir, mais…

**« Ma situation est bien pire maintenant ! Je vais faire les Hunger Games ! »**

Un sourire illumine son visage. Il est devenu complètement débile ou quoi ?

**« Et bien non ! »** Il prend mon visage entre ses mains sans que je le repousse.** « Je me suis arrangé avec Le Président Snow pour qu'il t'épargne les Hunger Games ! Il accepte que tu retournes au District avec moi, et en plus, la Moisson est passée, et je n'ai pas été tiré au sort ! »** Il est maintenant dans un état d'euphorie totale.** « Ça veut dire que nous sommes épargnés jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! ».**

Les yeux écarquillés par la tonne d'information sous laquelle Gale vient de m'enterrer, je reste coite un instant.

Puis je réalise peu à peu.

Un sourire se peint sur mon visage, comprenant que nous sommes sauvés, et que Gale n'a en fait agi que pour mon bien.

**« Mais c'est génial ! »** m'entends-je dire.

Le sourire de Gale s'élargit encore plus et il s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller à son accolade, heureuse.

Tellement joyeuse par la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre, je ne remarque pas Peeta qui se relève difficilement.

Gale me regarde maintenant dans les yeux, une lueur taquine dans les prunelles.

C'est trop beau, comment la situation a pu se dénouer aussi rapidement, alors qu'il n'y a pas 1heure, Snow était à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable ?

Et Gale qui rapproche sa tête de moi, le regard lubrique.

Vraiment trop beau.

_**POINT OF VIEW PEETA**_

Arg…

Que m'a fait ce type… C'est comme si tout mon corps était engourdie. J'ai un affreux mal de crâne et des fourmis dans les jambes.

Je me relève difficilement en m'aidant de mes bas que je pousse difficilement sur le sol. Toujours face contre terre, je me stoppe un instant, légèrement nauséeux. Je m'accroupis, les yeux clos, pour reprendre doucement connaissance.

Je passe lentement une main sur mon visage pour finir de me désengourdir.

Et je les vois.

L'un contre l'autre.

Katniss…et ce…gars…

Ils s'embrassent.

Que…Comment ?

Elle n'a pas l'air de se débattre. Elle approfondit même le baiser…

Une douleur horrible me tord l'estomac, mais ce n'est pas à cause des décharges du tazer. Ma deuxième main se plaque sur mon torse, au niveau du cœur, et mes ongles se plantent dans ma chair.

Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal ?

Je ne… comprends pas…

Une goutte salée glisse sur mes lèvres et tombent sur ma langue par ma bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Je…je… pleure ?

Du plus loin que je souvienne, la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était quand ma mère avait refusée de me donner un dessert quand j'avais 7 ans.

Autant dit que ça fait longtemps.

J'essuie rageusement mes larmes avec mon poignet et me lève. Ils semblent tellement…occupés qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqués que je venais de me lever.

J'ai une excuse pour coller une beigne à ce salaud, il m'a tazé, et je ne vais pas me gêner… mais c'est pour une autre raison que j'en meurs d'envie.

Alors qu'il embrasse toujours langoureusement Katniss, les yeux fermés, je fracasse mon poing avec toute la force que j'ai sur sa tempe.

Sa tête se décolle de celle de la brune et il vole jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'ai frappé tellement fort que j'en ai mal aux phalanges.

_**POINT OF VIEW KATNISS (quelques secondes plus tôt)**_

Gale m'embrasse ! Gale m'embrasse !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Je suis censé faire quoi ? On m'a toujours dit qu'embrasser un homme était génial… mais…

Ces lèvres sont fades…glaciales.

Elles n'ont aucun gout, c'est à la limite de l'écœurant.

Madge, mon ancienne amie, m'avait expliquée un jour comment un garçon l'avait embrassé, et à quel point elle avait adoré ça.

Peut-être devrai-je faire comme elle l'avait décris…pour…prendre du plaisir ?

Avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas, j'entrouvre la bouche et viens lécher les lèvres de Gale avec ma langue.

Je le sens frémir de plaisir.

Il adore ça.

Mais moi…

Toujours rien.

Alors quand il ouvre à son tour sa bouche, c'est naturellement que je laisse la langue de gale caresser la mienne, à la recherche de nouvelles sensations

Un frisson parcourt tout son corps, et il en redemande.

Ça en devient frustrant, pourquoi lui a le droit de profiter autant de cet échange alors que moi je ne ressens rien.

Puis je le sens se décoller de moi brusquement.

Toujours avec les yeux fermés, je souffle, soulagée, çà en devenait presque dégoutant…

Puis je rouvre les yeux.

Gale se trouve adossé contre le mur, et essaye difficilement de se relever.

Et Peeta.

Le regard plein de haine, le poing levé.

Gale disparait totalement de mes pensées.

Peeta.

Peeta.

Il m'a vu embrassé Gale…

Pourquoi je me sens si… honteuse ?

Et triste.

Il me jette un regard.

Ce que j'y lis me glace le sang.

Du dégout…pire…de la déception.

Pourquoi ô ciel je me sens aussi misérable ?! Je ne le connais depuis pas plus de 2 semaines, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre !

Mais mon cœur se serre malgré moi…

Inconsciemment, je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit le pre…

Je…

Mais à quoi je pense moi ? La situation est trop grave pour penser à çà…

Quoique non, Gale a tout résolu.

Puis soudain, je commence à faire le jour sur ce qui me semblait étrange. C'était évident que tout était trop beau…Snow n'aurait jamais accepté cela sans une contrepartie.

C'est en voyant Peeta, vert de rage, que je m'en rends compte.

Je n'ose d'abord pas y croire, alors, pour établir la vérité, je m'adresse à Gale, qui se relève difficilement, évitant ainsi d'avoir à discuter du baiser avec Peeta.

**« Et Peeta, il vient avec nous n'est-ce pas ? »**

Peeta tourne sa tête, substituant à la déception la surprise.

Gale, qui se tient maintenant debout, s'essuie la tempe avec sa main droite, pour y découvrir du sang. Voyant qu'il est prêt à en découdre avec Peeta, et qu'il n'a pas écouté ce que je lui demandais, je m'interpose entre eux.

Je le fixe doit dans les yeux, et je sens que maintenant j'ai toute son attention.

**« L'as-tu inclus dans notre retour au district ? Oui ou non ? »**

Il prend un air étonné.

**« Bien sûr que non pour quoi ? »**

J'hoquète de surprise devant la facilité avec laquelle il dit cette phrase. Il m'énerve avec ce ton de certitude inaliénable qu'il emploie. Comme si ce qu'il disait croulait sous l'évidence. Il est tout de même en train de juger la vie ou la mort d'une personne !

Devant mon regard inquisiteur, il se justifie.

**« Snow a besoin d'un exemple, pour montrer qu'on ne peut s'opposer au Capitole sans conséquence… »**

J'ai peur de comprendre.

**« …Alors quand il m'a dit qu'un autre imbécile avait pris la fuite en même temps que toi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Ce gars… »** Il pointe Peeta **« …ira au Hunger Games à la place du tribut mâle se faire tuer pour l'exemple. »**

CLAC!

Le bruit de ma main sur la joue de Gale résonne dans la salle.

Puis le silence s'installe.

Je continue de le fixer pour qu'il remarque tout le dégout qu'il m'inspire à ce moment.

Comme personne ne parle, et que le silence pesant commence à avoir le dessus sur ma détermination, je me lance dans une diatribe acerbe et sèche.

**« Ce… cet abruti, comme tu dis… n'a pas hésité à se faire tirer dessus, alors qu'il était déjà gravement blessé, simplement pour m'offrir une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de mener à bien ma fuite ! Et toi… »** Je fais une grimace d'écœurement** «… tu es prêt à lui donner la mort dans un paquet cadeau ?** **Tu es un lâche, Gale, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, sans même un remord de jeter un innocent vers une mort atroce ! Où sont donc passés tes grands discours sur l'abnégation et la solidarité ? Où ?! »**

Les yeux brillants, je me retiens de pleurer. Mais mes jambes, que dis-je, tout mon corps tremble. L'incompréhension la plus totale se lit sur le visage de Gale.

**« Mais Cat', tu ne connaissais pas ce gars il y a de cela 10 jours ! »** tente-t-il.

Il a raison, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Voyant que je ne réponds rien, et pensant que son argument a fait mouche, il continue.

**« Tu seras triste qu'il meurt mais en quelques semaines tu l'oublieras… ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! »**

Peeta, toujours derrière moi, ne dit pas un mot, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Aide-moi à te défendre abruti !

Gale, gonflé comme un paon, continue de parler.

**« Et puis je serais là moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti durant notre baiser ! Je ne te croirais pas ! Alors, crois-moi, laissons ce gars ici et partons. S'il te plait… ma chérie. » **Finit-il, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Attendez ! Comment ose-t-il m'appeler comme çà ?!

C'est alors que je me remémore le dit-baiser. Mon dieu ! Il a dû prendre mes initiatives comme un signe d'approbation ! Il croit que… je l'aime ? Que je suis devenue sa… copine ? Mais il est complétement dingue ma parole ! Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi, j'aurais dû le repousser dès le début, ça aurait évité que mon premier baiser soit aussi… raté.

Mais sa dernière phrase m'a déstabilisé. Je me sens flanché.

**« Je…je ne…suis pas ta… »**

Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule gauche. Je devine inconsciemment à qui elle appartient. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'y pose ma main droite. Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui.

Il regarde Gale.

**« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni dans quelles circonstances vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Katniss… »** Commence-t-il, **« Mais du peu que j'ai compris de votre…hum…conversation, tu tiens à elle et elle tient à toi. Alors si comme tu dis tu peux l'amener loin de cet enfer, alors ma vie est une bien maigre compensation. »**

Il se tourne vers moi et me détaille, comme s'il voulait imprimer mon image dans son cerveau une dernière fois.

**« Emmène là chez elle et enferme là jusqu'à la fin des jeux. » **fait-il à l'intention de Gale.

Ce dernier semble comprendre quelque chose, et s'empresse hypocritement d'hocher la tête.

**« Et moi alors ! Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! Je veux res… »**

Je sens sa main se serrer autour de mon cou, et son pouce appuie assez fort sur le côté de ma nuque. Je me sens partir.

Sans rien pouvoir faire.

Je m'évanouis.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans le dos de Gale. Il me porte.

Il me ramène.

Où suis-je ? J'observe le hall dans lequel on se trouve.

Les murs sont abondement décorés de dorures et d'un papier-peint clinquant. Nous sommes encore au Capitole, c'est sûr.

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je me suis déjà réveillée.

A la prochaine porte que je vois, je saute et je m'enfuis.

Je retrouve Peeta.

Je le frappe pour m'avoir abandonné.

Et je plonge dans ces bras parce que…

Parce que j'en crève d'envie.

L'occasion se présente rapidement.

Derrière une porte entrouverte, j'entends une voix :

**« Tribut femelle du district 12, on vous attend sur le plateau dans 10 secondes ! »**

C'est le moment où jamais, je n'aurais jamais de meilleure chance.

C'est tout de même dingue.

Vouloir à tout prix être sélectionnée pour les Hunger Games. Quel coup du sort.

Je me libère de la prise de Gale et le pousse avec mon pied pour qu'il perde l'équilibre.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, j'ai déjà passée la fameuse porte.

Ensuite tout va très vite.

Je déboule dans une pièce à l'ambiance tamisée. Une fille que je devine être la tribut, me dévisage sans rien comprendre. Je continue de courir. J'aperçois une lumière éblouissante. Et au bout de celle-ci, Caesar le présentateur vedette qui attend sur un siège en cuir blanc.

C'est ainsi que je déboule sur le plateau de présentation des tributs pour les 74e Hunger Games, toute décoiffée, avec un T-shirt trop grand et sans maquillage.

La lumière des projecteurs m'éblouit, et j'entends la foule de spectateur en face de moi commencer à murmurer d'étonnement.

Je place une main au-dessus de ma tête pour me faire de l'ombre.

Bon.

Je fais quoi maintenant.

Ah oui.

Je me dirige vers Mr Flickerman et attrape son micro. J'aperçois la silhouette de Snow dans la régie sous le plafond. Il me regarde, un verre de vin à la main.

S'il avait voulu me faire quitter le plateau, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Il me laisse agir on dirait.

Bien.

Je tapote sur le micro et d'une voix forte et pleine de conviction, je prends la parole :

**« Je me porte volontaire comme tribut femelle pour le District 12 ! »**

Les spectateurs s'enflamment et crient à tue-tête.

Je regarde Caesar. Il semble en conversation avec quelqu'un au travers de son oreillette.

Avec Snow c'est sûr.

Puis le présentateur se rapproche de moi et lève mon bras au ciel.

Il gratifie le public de son plus beau sourire.

**« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente la nouvelle Tribut du District 12, Katniss Everdeen ! Elle se battra au côté de Peeta Mellark dans l'arène ! »**

La foule en délire m'applaudit.

Me voilà.

A mon tour d'être applaudie pour aller mourir.

_**POINT OF VIEW PEETA**_

Je fixe l'écran de ma loge, dépité. Mais je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Cette fille est exceptionnelle. Et au fond de moi, je suis heureux.

Profondément heureux.

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'ascenseur pour retrouver ma chambre de tribut, situé tout en haut de l'immeuble.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

Au moment de rentrer à l'intérieur, Katniss y rentre à son tour. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Les portes se referment sur nous avant que nous n'ayons le temps de dire quoi ce soit.

Debout côte à côte, un silence gênant s'installe entre nous.

Je décide finalement de briser la glace.

**« Tu es consciente que dans moins d'une semaine, il y a de grandes chances pour que nous soyons tous les deux morts ? » **dis-je avec ironie.

Elle reste de marbre.

**« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si il ne devait rester que nous deux, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, et tu aurais la victoire. »**

Je crois apercevoir un rictus de mécontentement sur ses lèves pendant une fraction de seconde.

Une petite sonnette nous indique que nous sommes arrivés et les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent.

Nous nous avançons dans le couloir vers nos chambres, toujours côte à côte.

Nos deux chambres sont voisines.

Au moment de rentrer dans ma chambre, je sens Katniss me donner un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Je la découvre, les yeux humides, avec une moue triste sur le visage.

**« La prochaine fois que tu oses m'abandonner... Peeta… Ô oui, crois-moi je te tue ! »** Me fait-elle sans que j'y crois une seule seconde..

_**POINT OF VIEW KATNISS.**_

Voilà, je l'ai frappé, il l'a mérité ! Mais je me sens si miséreuse face à lui, encore un peu chancelante, à deux doigts de pleurer à nouveau.

Je ne veux pas dormir seule, sinon c'est le cauchemar assuré, et je ne veux pas à avoir à revivre l'incident _Snow_ une nouvelle fois, même sous forme de songe.

Alors, toujours immobile, au moment où Peeta enclenche la clinche de sa porte pour rentrer, je tends mon bras et attrape la manche de son chandail, tête baissée.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Sans un mot, sans une parole il semble comprendre. Et je l'en remercie intérieurement, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'exposer toutes les raisons qui me poussent à lui demander qu'il m'ouvre sa porte.

Au fond, j'en ai envie, et puis c'est tout.

**« Allez rentres. »** me fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il enlève son T-shirt et plonge sans autre forme de procès sous la couverture du grand lit qui trône au milieu de la chambre.

**« Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne compte ni prendre de douche, ni me changer, je suis épuisé… »** M'adresse-t-il en rigolant.

Puis voyant que j'hésite à me joindre à lui, il continue.

**« Allez grimpe Katniss. »**

Je ne me fais pas prier plus longtemps, et je me couche sous la couette à ses côtés. Je frissonne en sentant qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi et qu'il m'attire contre lui.

Il me dépose un bisou sur le front.

Une douce chaleur se libère en moi, me faisant soupirer d'aise.

Après quelques minutes, je sens à sa respiration qui est devenue plus régulière qu'il s'est endormi. Je laisse vagabonder mes mains en de complexes arabesques sur son torse musclé, avant de l'enlacer à mon tour en faisant passer mes bras autour de sa taille.

Je me mords la lèvre, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas d'être dans une position pareille avec un garçon, mais je me sens si bien…

Tellement à l'aise.

Tout le contraire de comment j'étais quand Gale m'a embrassé…

Je me demande si….

Je rouvre légèrement mes yeux pour voir le cou de Peeta. Il semble dormir profondément maintenant.

Et si… ?

Juste une fois…

Pour voir.

Je rapproche doucement mes lèvres du cou de Peeta. Doucement je les dépose contre sa peau. Immédiatement, je sens une brulure exquise se propager sur le bout de mes lèvres.

Surprise, je me retire brusquement. Mais encore perturbé par ce flot de sensations nouvelles, je ne résiste pas longtemps à l'envie de recommencer.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Finalement, j'embrasse pour de bon son cou et un souffle ardent se propage dans tout mon corps.

Puis je le sens bouger.

Je m'arrête dans la seconde, encore groggy par les sentiments qui viennent de déferler en moi.

Je baisse la tête, le visage en feu, et fait ridiculement semblant de dormir.

Faites qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

Je dépose 2 doigts sur mes lèvres, songeuse.

J'en suis sûr maintenant, si je n'ai rien senti avec Gale, ça n'aurait pas été le cas si je l'avais fait avec Peeta.

Car oui.

C'est assez effrayant mais…

Peeta m'attire.

Beaucoup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh bien… me revoilà encore une fois beaucoup plus tôt que prévu :D ! C'est de votre faute aussi, je pensais que çà prendrais bien une 1 semaine à passer les 50 reviews ! ( Flavia, j'ai griller ton stratagème pour mettre le 50 eme review ahahah, c'est pas bien ! ). Mais en vrai, je suis super heureux, et très flatté en même temps. 2000 views c'est dingue ! **

**Pour vous remercier, un chapitre centré uniquement sur Peeta et Katniss. ( Donc un peu plus court 2600 mots ) )**

**Apparemment, les garçons c'est rare dans ce fandom… alors j'organise un mégasoudagedelamortquitue, y a-t-il un autre représentant de mon sexe ici ?!**

**Mais en tout cas, je vous remercie toutes mesdemoiselles, c'est grâce à vous que je garde l'envie d'écrire, et que je prends autant de plaisir à rajouter des chapitres. Alors encore une fois, Un Grand Grand Merci !**

**M'enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 8…. Le bisou tant attendu se rapproche ! Mais dans quelle circonstance se déroulera-t-il ? Sûrement pas dans celui que vous pensez (bon certains oui mais bon…) !**

**Alors par contre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose dans mes stat de visite de la fic… il y a un lecteur régulier en provenance de…Chine ! Il/elle semble lire depuis le début de la fiction ! Alors manifestes toi cher(e) ami(e) extrême-oriental ! Et si tu es trop timide, je tiens juste à te remercier de ton intérêt !**

**Allez ! Réponse aux Review !**

**++ Linou2701 : Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Et je suis très content que les chapitres t'aient plu ! Voilà la suite !**

**++ Flavia : Petite sournoise ! Pas trop de courbatures ? ahahah, voilà la suite toute chaude rien que pour toi !**

**++ Want a sugar cube : Tes reviews, c'est du caviar. Je me fends la poire à chaque fois x), surtout t'arrêtes pas !**

**++ Fictionnal Dreamer : Ah je suis heureux que le rythme te convient mieux ! Je connais ton sens de la prose et si tu me dis que ça va, alors je suis soulagé :D !**

**++ Charlie-Fabi : Ahahah et bien merci Charlotte ( oulalala je t'appelle par ton prénom je me sens redevable, moi c'est cedrick mais mes amis m'appellent ced' ) ), ça me fait vraiment plaisir que mon histoire te plaise ! T'inquiète pas, au rythme où çà va, en fait je crois que je vais écrire des chapitres plus long et plus souvent ahaha donc c'est tout bénef' ! **

**++ GuimoveX5 : Te revoilà :D ! La première revieweuse qui me suit depuis le tout début ! Merci pour tes critiques constructives qui m'aide à vous proposer des chapitres de qualité et toujours un peu plus aboutis ! Et tu as mis le doigt sur une zone d'ombre de mon histoire en effet ! Alors je te dois une explication c'est évident ! Alors dans ma tête (dieu seul sait ce qui se passe là-dedans !), il ne s'agissait pas de la Big interview où Peeta avoue ces sentiments à Katniss dans l'histoire officielle, mais plutôt d'une entrevue intermédiaire où les Tributs sont présentés au gratin du Capitole. Donc pour le coup, elle n'a ni loupé les entrainements, ni l'arrivée en char, ni la dernière interview avant les HG. On est au tout début en fait, et il s'est passé moins d'une heure entre le moment ou Peeta la fait s'évanouir et le moment où elle se retrouve sur le dos de Gale. Donc voilà :p, j'espère t'avoir éclairé, mais il est vrai que ce passage est assez flou maintenant que je le relis…**

**++ Mimille : Ouais Gale est pas gentil, mais je lui reserve un sort….en le faisant….juste après le …. Et au final il sera…. ^o^. J'espère t'avoir éclairé ahahah.**

**Pour prendre un peu plus de temps cette fois, je ne posterais sûrement pas avant les 65 reviews, mais je doute que çà prenne beaucoup de temps ^^.**

**Allez ! Bonne lecture chères lectrices (a défauts de lecteur qui se manifestent :p ) et profitez !**

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

_**POINT OF VIEW Katniss.**_

La lumière du jour passant entre les rideaux commence tout doucement à me réveiller. Mes paupières sont encore lourdes et mes membres engourdis, mais je me force à bouger un peu. Je me libère à contre cœur de l'étreinte de Peeta. Je me relève difficilement et m'adosse contre le rabattu du lit. Je rougis malgré moi en me remémorant la scène de la nuit dernière. J'espère qu'il n'a rien senti... sinon il pourrait penser des choses qui ne sont absolument pas vraies.

C'était juste pour voir.

Pour tester.

Lui ne semble pas le moins du monde être troublé dans son sommeil par le jour qui se lève. Il est affalé comme un phoque sur son glaçon, la bouche ouverte avec une jambe hors des draps. Ses bras sont toujours étirés là où je me trouvais il y a quelques secondes.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Il est parfaitement ridicule dans cette position, et je ferais bien de le réveiller.

Je pousse son bras gauche pour le faire réagir, mais il ne semble pas y faire attention.

Il dort vraiment à point fermé…

J'appuie légèrement sur son ventre dans l'espoir que cette fois il daigne se lever. Il fronce les sourcils. Ah, enfin ! Mais son visage se déride une fois encore et un ronflement peu discret m'indique que le petit malin s'est à nouveau rendormi. Puis sans que je fasse attention, sa main attrape mon bras et me tire violemment vers lui sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

**« Pee…Peeta ! »** laisse-je échapper en me retrouvant allongée sur lui contre mon gré.

Quoi, ce n'est pas possible qu'il dorme encore… il le fait exprès…

Son bras lâche ma main et retombe mollement sur le lit. Il ne me tient plus du tout mais je ne parviens pas à bouger.

Cette même chaleur qui m'avait envahi alors qu'on était dans la souche, imbibe à nouveau mon corps tout entier. Mon esprit m'intime de bouger mais mon corps refuse, tétanisé. Je me retrouve comme spectateur de ma propre vie, incapable de contrôler mes mouvements.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse. Les battements de son cœur sont espacés et réguliers.

Il renifle bruyamment.

Un sourire idiot se dessine sur mes lèvres. Comment puis-je me sentir dans un tel état de plénitude après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours et dans la situation où on se trouve à l'heure actuelle ? Je laisse ma main dessiner des lignes imaginaires sur son pectoral.

J'expire profondément.

Alors que je me laissais couler pour de bon dans ces abysses dont je ne connais rien, je sens Peeta grogner. Avant que j'aie le temps d'émerger totalement de mes rêveries, sa main droite se rabat brusquement et claque mes fesses.

Instinctivement, je lui colle la claque de sa vie, accompagné d'un « Non mais » bien mérité. D'un coup, il ouvre les yeux paniqués :

**« Qu…quoi.. ?! »** lâche-t-il, les idées encore un peu floues.

_**POINT OF VIEW Peeta**_

Waaa ! On est attaqué ?! J'envoie valser les draps et me lève en sursaut. Je bouge la tête de droite à gauche pour analyser la situation.

A part Katniss toujours agenouillée sur le lit, la chambre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Je me tourne vers elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Katniss ?! »** lui adresse-je, encore un peu essoufflé par mon réveil brutal.

Elle me regarde furieusement, les joues un peu rouges. Mais qu'y va-t-il à la fin ? Elle pourrait répondre, au lieu de m'adresser ce regard de bébé à qui on a volé le biberon.

Et puis j'ai mal à la mâchoire, mais vraiment mal. Je me masse vigoureusement la joue pour faire passer la douleur.

**« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé sur le visage ? »** tente-je une nouvelle fois.

Elle gonfle les joues et détourne les yeux de moi.

**« Bien fait… »** L'entends-je marmonner dans sa barbe.

Puis elle descend du lit et part se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Alors là il faut qu'on m'explique… hier encore elle veut dormir avec moi, et aujourd'hui elle me gifle ? Car oui, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est forcément elle qui m'a giflé. Je suis juste étonné de la force avec laquelle elle a dû le faire pour que j'aie aussi mal… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ?

Voyant qu'elle traine volontairement dans la douche depuis presque une demi-heure, je me décide à toquer à la porte.

**« Katniss ! »**

Rien.

**« Ohé, Katniss ! »**

Nouveau silence.

**« Katniss…je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu boudes, mais je m'excuse ! »**

Elle persiste à ne rien dire.

**« Bon, dans moins de 4 heures on doit être prêt pour le défilé en char, alors si tu veux faire du boudin, et bien fait du boudin, mais moi j'y vais ! »**

Je l'entends pouffer derrière la porte. Victoire, j'ai enfin réussi la faire réagir ! Je m'empresse de m'immiscer dans la faille que je viens de créer.

**« J't'ai entendu Katniss… »** Dis-je, taquin.

Elle rigole maintenant franchement.

Quelle fille tout de même…

**« T'es chiant… on ne peut même pas s'énerver contre toi Peeta ! »** Finit-elle par dire.

Puis elle ouvre la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle reste dans l'encadrure de la porte, et colle sa hanche près des gons.

**« Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me touches les fesses, t'es un homme mort ! »** achève-t-elle avec un ton mi-gênée, mi-ironique.

Je commence à rire. C'était donc pour ça ? Je ne m'en rappelle même pas… il doit s'agir d'un mauvais mouvement alors qu'on dormait. M'enfin, ça ne sert à rien que je m'attarde là-dessus alors qu'elle semble de meilleure humeur maintenant. Je me contente de rebondir en lui lançant une petite pique.

**« C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu m'adresses des menaces de ce type, fait attention à pas en prendre l'habitude ! » **lui glisse-je entre deux rires.

Elle prend un air outrée.

**« Tu le mérites ! »**

J'hausse les épaules.

**« Allez, vas te changer, ce serait bête que tu te présentes devant Snow dans cette tenue. »**

Je la vois frissonner à l'écoute du nom de Snow et regrette immédiatement mes paroles. Il faut que je rattrape le coup.

Je m'avance vers elle, enroule mes bras autour de son ventre alors qu'elle se trouve dos à moi. Je lui chuchote un pardon à l'oreille et elle semble se détendre un peu. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et me dirige à mon tour dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir noté le petit soupir d'aise qu'elle a laissé s'échapper alors que je la tenais dans mes bras. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, et m'adosse à celle-ci, pour remettre un peu de clarté dans mon esprit.

Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte je crois.

Mais plus on s'avance dans le temps…

Et plus cette impression devient doucement une certitude…

Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais…

Avec les jeux, et le fait que je vais sûrement bientôt mourir…

J'hésite.

Je me glisse sous la douche. Je tourne le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et laisse couler l'eau le long de mon corps pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place.

Je finis ensuite ma toilette, me brosse les dents, me peigne les cheveux etc…

J'enroule ma serviette autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bain. Katniss doit être retournée dans sa chambre pour se préparer et pour essayer la robe qu'avait préparée le styliste, Cinna, pour l'ancienne tribut.

J'ouvre l'armoire pour trouver mon costume comme me l'avait indiqué Cinna. Je l'enfile et me regarde dans le miroir.

Il est de toute beauté. Coupé au niveau des épaules, il amplifie le volume de mes biceps et me fait paraître plus fort. Assorti au pantalon tout aussi réussi, il est resplendissant de sa couleur noire matte, avec un col repliée très légèrement plongeant. Un T-shirt tout aussi noir se trouve par-dessous pour éviter que ma peau nue soit trop visible.

Car au Capitole, s'il est un dicton des plus représentatifs, je dirais pour résumé qu'il s'agit du lieu de la « démesure mesurée ».

J'adresse un petit sourire de satisfaction à mon reflet dans la glace et je me décide enfin à sortir de la chambre.

Katniss n'est pas encore sorti. Bon c'est une femme après tout…

Je me pose contre le mur, les deux mains dans les poches et un pied collé à la façade.

Je suis prêt.

_**POINT OF VIEW KATNISS**_

Une fois ma robe enfilée – du type colle-au-corps noire, assez moulante avec un décolleté quasi-obscène et un dos laissé visible – j'hésite à m'occuper de mes cheveux… De toute façon quoi que je fasse, les préparateurs me feront sans aucun doute une coupe beaucoup plus sophistiquée.

Je me contente donc de faire une simple tresse que je rabats par-dessus mon épaule, avant de sortir de la pièce où Peeta doit sûrement m'attendre.

Et en effet il est là à m'attendre, adossé contre le mur. Il est très élégant dans ce costume, les bras saillants. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ma présence. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds.

Il siffle en agitant sa main.

**« Wow ! Elle te va vraiment bien, cette robe. »** Fait-il en souriant de toutes ces dents.

Je fais tout pour rester impassible devant le compliment mais je ne peux réprimer de légères rougeurs sur mes joues.

Alors pour sauver les meubles et qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, je joue le rôle de la fille qui s'en fout.

**« Bof, de toute façon je ne la porterais qu'aujourd'hui, donc je n'y fais pas trop attention. »** Fais-je, en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis j'hausse les épaules.

**« On y va ? Les préparateurs doivent déjà nous attendre. » **

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et nous commençons à nous diriger vers le Rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre notre équipe de préparateurs.

Après être descendu de l'ascenseur, et alors qu'on marchait dans le hall, Peeta m'attrape le bras et s'arrête. Avant que j'ai le temps de lui demander s'il avait un problème, il fixe ses prunelles dans les miennes et commence à parler, d'un ton grave et sérieux que je le vois rarement afficher.

**« Katniss, on se verra beaucoup plus rarement à partir de maintenant. Je veux dire… avant l'arène. »** Il m'intime au silence d'un geste alors que j'allais lui répondre, et continue.** « Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire une fois à l'intérieur, mais pour ce qui est de moi… »** Il sert sa main autour de mon poignet. **« S'il le faut, je tuerais. »**

J'en perds mon souffle de surprise, est-il en train de me dire qu'une fois dans l'arène, ce sera chacun pour soi ?

**« Mais… »** continue-t-il **« J'ai beau essayer de me faire une raison, mais si je me retrouve face à toi, je… je ne pourrais rien faire. »**

Il se racle la gorge.

**« Non, Katniss, je ne pourrai définitivement pas te tuer, pas après **_**tout ça.**_** Donc je voulais jusque tu saches tu pourras compter sur mon aide dans l'arène, et que je ferais tout pour que tu retournes vivante dans le 12. »**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut ! J'ai un peu de retard, mais me voilà ! Donc d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon odieux chantage de reviews… en fait c'était juste une excuse pour pouvoir publier un peu plus tard ^^'. Mais bon, c'est aussi parce que vos petits commentaires me plaisent énormément, autant qu'il me boost à écrire vite ! Donc Je cesse de vous mendier des reviews comme un dalleux :p, mais n'hésitez pas à en mettre quand même hein, c'est pour vous que j'écris :D.

Réponses au reviews !

**/Want a sugar cube** : Ahahahah, faire smack smack :D,tu m'as tué, c'est pas pour toute suite, mais ça arrive t'en fait pas ! Merci de me faire toujours autant rire, j'attends a chaque fois ton message avec impatience :').

**/Mimille : **La voilà la réaction ! Pas trop déçue ? Bon, Katniss reste fidèle à elle-même hein :p.

**/Dedday-Power : **Je suis heureux que le début de ma p'tite histoire te plaise ! Voilà la suite et encore merci pour ton intérêt

**/Charlie-Fabie :** Yo ! ahahah maline hein ! Désolé de pas avoir posté plus vite :o ! Un chapitre long pour me faire pardonner !

**/Me29900 : Merci** beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**/ Beautiful Blass : **J'avoue ! Je n'arive pas à rester mi-figue mi-raisin, ce qui fait que bah, les vilains pas beaux de mon histoire… ils prennent chers :D ! Merci en tout cas pour ton com' qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**/Nicky XYZ :** Re salut toi :3, Oui il Ya toujours quelques vilaines fautes qui passent ma vigilance, donc je fais tout pour relire toujours un peu plus attentivement ! Voilà la suite pour toi !

**/GuimoveX5 : **Aaaaah, pardonne moi, je sais c'était petit… tu peux me jeter des pierres. :p

**/Cam5445 : **Coucou ! Merci pour ton petit message : )

**/Lawrence Everdeen : **Merci de ton intérêt et promis, dès que je trouve le temps, je fonce lire ta fic' :D.

**/Linou2701 : **merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureux de ne pas être trop redondant par rapport à ce qui existe déjà !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Ced'.

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

_**Point of view Katniss**_

Je sens mes poils s'hérisser tout le long de mon corps dès qu'il achève sa tirade. Je pourrais compter sur son aide ? Il me fait de la charité ou je rêve ? Je ne me pose même pas la question des intentions intrinsèques qui peuvent se cacher derrière ses mots, tant ils m'ont énervé. Il pense quoi, que je suis trop faible pour me débrouiller toute seule ? Je m'occupe de ma mère depuis plus de quatre ans et je me gère toute seule pour assurer la survie de deux personnes ! Et puis le ton de sa voix résonne encore dans mes tympans. On aurait dit de la pitié. Il a déjà oublié que c'est moi qui l'aie sorti du piège de la forêt ? Que c'est moi qui l'aie trainé dans l'arbre mort ? Mieux, que c'est moi qui lui aie prodigué les soins sans lesquelles il aurait sans aucun doute perdu sa jambe ? Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, chauffé par une colère sourde. Et ses yeux… ils se veulent protecteurs, quelle honte pour moi… quel déshonneur. Mes poings se serrent tellement que la peau au niveau de mes articulations en devient blanche. Je me retiens de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, et libère violemment mon bras de sa prise. Je me retourne sans rien dire, fulminante, et me remets en route.

Il doit sans doute se poser des questions, mais je m'en moque. Il peut se la garder sa pitié. Ce serait plutôt à moi de jouer les fanfarons en lui proposant orgueilleusement mon aide ! Je suis bien plus préparée à l'épreuve de l'arène que lui ! Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'amateurisme avec lequel il s'est préparé pour s'échapper de notre district.

Il a surement cru que je plongerais dans ses bras pour le remercier comme une mendiante. C'est bien un comportement d'habitant de la ville ça. J'aurais dû me méfier quand il m'a dit qu'il était le fils du boulanger. Monsieur est né le cul dans le beurre, donc il trouve ça normal qu'on le remercie dès qu'il daigne offrir la grâce de son aide ? Il peut toujours courir.

Sa voix, un peu troublée, se fait entendre derrière moi.

**« Katniss ? »** m'appelle-t-il.

Une pointe de surprise imprègne mon nom quand il le prononce.

Je me retourne furibonde, pour apercevoir ses yeux azurs. Je trésaille quand nos regards se croisent, et j'hésite en voyant une lueur d'incompréhension dans le sien. Ciel, pourquoi je me sens toujours défaillir quand ses iris me toisent…

Je chasse immédiatement cette interrogation de ma tête, toujours furieuse. Voilà qu'il joue l'étonné maintenant. Alors en parlant cette fois-là, je prends gare à ce que mes mots le blessent, comme les siens un peu plus tôt.

**« Tu me crois faible à ce point ? Je pensais me situer un peu plus haut dans ton estime Peeta. Me héler comme ça, pour me proposer un soutien dont je n'ai pas besoin…je suis déçue. »**

Je joins une grimace de dégout à mes paroles, tout en posant mes yeux au sol. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

**« Et puis, ce serait plutôt à moi de te proposer mon aide, doué comme tu es, tu ne survivrais pas trois heures dans l'arène. »** ajoute-je avec une ironie intentionnellement mauvaise.

**« Tu marches comme un bœuf, aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, et tu ne sais même pas chasser. »**

Je lis de l'incompréhension sur son visage, mais n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. Je tourne les talons et accélère le pas en direction de la porte de sortie.

J'évacue le sujet Peeta de mon esprit, pour me focaliser sur le défilé qui m'attend. Je grince des dents en me remémorant ce fâcheux évènement.

Devant les immenses baies vitrées qui servent d'entrée et de sortie à l'immeuble où nous logeons, nous les tributs, se trouvent Haymitch, l'unique vainqueur encore en vie du District 12, et une femme à l'allure extravagante, toute en couleurs et en maquillage.

Je devine qu'il s'agit là sans doute possible de notre mentor accompagnée de notre hôtesse. Tout en marchant vers eux, je prends le temps de les détailler. L'ancien vainqueur des Hunger Games est un homme trapu, à l'apparence un peu hirsute. On dirait qu'il me regarde, mais je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je ne suis qu'un obstacle entre lui et le vide qu'il fixe d'un air complètement à côté de la plaque. Je me souviens alors que je l'avais plusieurs fois vu complètement ivre sur l'estrade où se déroulait la Moisson. Je prends alors conscience que même si sobre, il aurait sans doute pu nous aider, s'il reste en permanence dans cet état, il nous sera d'aucune utilité.

Je tourne ma tête vers la femme qui se tient, droite comme un i, à ses côtés. Chaussée d'une paire de talons vertigineux, elle surplombe son voisin d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre, sans compter en plus son immense perruque-choucroute jaune poussin culminant au sommet de son crâne. Elle semble mal à l'aise et ne parvient pas à rester immobile plus de quelques secondes, se dandinant ridiculement pour garder l'équilibre sur ses échasses. Tout son être doit être en train de crier pour qu'on se dépêche et qu'elle puisse se mettre enfin à marcher.

Un fois à leur niveau, nous échangeons quelques regards. Alors que Haymitch se contente d'hausser les épaules, Effie agite ses bras un peu paniquée. Elle tourne autour de moi en nage en me détaillant de la tête au pied tout en cherchant à parler sans trouver les mots. Une fois que Peeta se place à nos côtés, elle finit cependant par ouvrir la bouche à notre attention.

**« Oula, mais dans quelle misère vous nous avez empêtrés tous les deux… »** Commence-t-elle.** « Il va falloir tout reprendre à zéro… on avait tellement avancé avec les anciens tributs… ».**

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur à son intention. Devant mon air dubitatif, elle continue, d'une voix désagréablement aigüe.

**« Vous avez perdus une précieuse journée. Le voyage en train vous aurait permis de mettre en avant une stratégie pour l'arène, Haymitch vous aurait déjà quelque peu conseillé…Maintenant, nous devons tout repr… »**

La voix grave de Peeta claque dans l'air tel un fouet, non sans que je manque le fait qu'elle est légèrement enrouée.

**« Nous n'avons pas choisi de venir ici, madame. »**

Effie Trincket prend un air offusqué pour s'être ainsi fait couper la parole.

**« C'est Mademoiselle je te prie ! Et laisse-moi finir de parler, jeune impotent ! »**

Notre futur mentor semble sortir de sa transe.

**« Ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, Effie, nous discuterons plus amplement de tout cela dans la limousine, sur le chemin pour la résidence présidentielle. »** Déclare-t-il simplement.** « Allez les deux voyous, suivez-nous. »**

Nous opinons de la tête simultanément, ce qui a le don de m'agacer. Je reste cependant de marbre et suis les deux adultes qui nous précèdent. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent lorsque qu'on s'approche d'elles, laissant un vent glacial s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment pour nous fouetter le visage et les mains. Je frissonne. Nous traversons le long trottoir et je reste époustouflée devant la voiture qui nous attend. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, il n'y en a pas dans le District 12. Sont-elles toutes aussi…longues ? Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle fait au moins 8 mètres de long. Un majordome en costume nous ouvre une des portes et nous invitent poliment à rentrer dans la luxueuse machine.

J'emboite le pas d'Haymitch qui ne se fait pas prier longtemps pour pénétrer le véhicule. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un salon modèle réduit. Peeta et moi nous asseyons sur une large banquette en face de celle où se sont installés Haymitch et Effie Trincket. Une table basse nous sépare, et un autre employé arrive bientôt pour y déposer un assortiment de bouteille de vin et de champagne dans un grand bac à glaçon. Notre Mentor en pioche une au hasard et boit directement au goulot, comme le pire des ivrognes.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la vie des gagnants des Hunger Games ? Je me faisais tout de même une meilleure opinion des survivants d'une épreuve aussi bouleversante que les jeux.

Je sens le cuir en dessous de moi commencer à légèrement vibrer, et comprends que nous avons démarré. Comme personne ne décide à lâcher un mot, je décide de briser la glace, évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards du blond, -bien trop près- à côté de moi.

**« Dans combien de temps serons-nous arrivés ? »** essaye-je.

**« D'ici une petite demi-heure. »** me répond au quart de tour Effie, toujours vexée.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Je me sens désagréablement oppressée entre Peeta le bon Saint-Maritain et les deux personnes qui nous font face.

Mais je ne peux que les comprendre. On a dû jeter une belle pagaille dans le déroulement des préparatifs, et je me doute qu'avoir à répéter tout ce qu'ils ont déjà dit aux précédents tributs doit être très frustrant. Cette fois c'est au tour d'Haymitch de mettre fin au silence.

**« Au moins, vous aurez fait deux heureux dans cette histoire. »** fait-il, le sourire en coin.

Puis il commence à rire tout seul, d'abord doucement, puis à gorge déployer. Je vois que l'alcool l'a déjà bien entamé… Il continue néanmoins en se calmant un peu.

**« Vous avez surement dû faire une belle connerie pour qu'**_**ils**_** vont envoient dans l'arène aussi tard. »** Il marque une courte pause, s'attendant surement à ce que nous nous défendions, mais devant notre absence de réaction, il continue. **« Mais vous savez quoi, je me fous pas mal de savoir ce que c'est. Vous partez dans cette compétition avec un gros handicap… et c'est à vous de le transformer en un avantage. »**

Je fronce les sourcils. Que peut-il bien vouloir dire par là ?

**« Je suppose que vous êtes assez proches, et ça peut vous aider. »**

Avant qu'il ne développe un peu plus, je le coupe, surprise.

**« Comment vous sav… hum… pourquoi pensez-vous que nous sommes proches ? »** demande-je, en sentant Peeta qui s'est lui aussi crisper sur son siège.

**« On a regardé les vidéos prises par les caméras du couloir et de vos chambres. »** Je blêmis.** « Normalement on a pas le droit de les visionner, mais pour apprendre à mieux vous cerner et connaître, on a obtenu l'autorisation.** »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Une caméra… dans les chambres. Ils ont vus ce que j'ai fait hier soir, c'est la seule raison pour qu'ils en aient déduit que nous sommes proches moi et Peeta.

Trop assommée par la nouvelle, je ne réponds rien, et je m'enfonce dans le cuir en priant Dieu pour qu'il ne révèle pas sans le savoir que j'ai…

**« Vous êtes en couple ? »** Continue Effie ?

Peeta crache la gorgée de champagne qu'il s'était servi.

**« Qu…quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?! »** Crie-t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

Il se tourne vers moi, s'attendant à ce que je proteste moi aussi, mais devant mon manque de réaction, il m'interpelle.

**« Katniss ! Dit-leur. »**

Si j'avais une pelle, je creuserais un trou pour m'enterrer tellement j'ai honte. Je persiste à ne rien dire pour ne pas me trahir.

**« Bah, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne qui dorment ensemble et qui s'embrassent fiévreusement avant de dormir sans être en couple. » **lui répond-elle très simplement.

Je me tourne vers Peeta. Il tremble un peu, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que vient de dire Haymitch. Il en a fait tomber sa coupe de champagne. Doucement il commence à se retourner vers moi, pour croiser mes yeux gris peu assurés. Il m'observe, puis semble se raviser.

**« Katniss ne voulait juste pas dormir seule de peur de faire des cauchemars…Pour ce qui est du reste vous avez sans doute mal vu, nous ne partageons pas ce genre…de rapport. »** Fait-il, cachant sa gêne.

Effie rougit et Haymitch étouffe un rire.

**« Et bien mon cher Peto… »** Commence-t-il.

**« Peeta, c'est Peeta. »** rectifie le blond.

**« Oui Peeta. Et bien demande à cette chère demoiselle de te dire si oui ou nous ce que nous avons vu est bien ce qu'il y parait ou non. »** Finit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers moi.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre, et je le vois tourner avec effroi sa tête vers moi.

**« Ce qu'il dise est faux… hein Katniss ? »** me demande-t-il, peu assuré.

Piégée.

Je ne peux pas lui mentir.

Mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire non plus, il me prendrait pour une dévergondée qui attend sournoisement que sa proie soit endormie pour agir.

**« Je…je suis désolée. » **est la seule chose que je parviens à prononcer.

Son visage se décompose.

Soudain Effie, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère –et je l'en remercie de tout mon cœur, je n'aurais pas eu la force de rentrer dans les détails–, commence à piailler.

**« Oh mais il n'y a aucun mal vous savez, Peeta est beau garçon, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies eu du mal à résister à ce genre de désir ! »**

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle a empiré ma gêne. De nouvelles rougeurs viennent zébrer mes joues. Ne tenant plus, je décide d'éluder le sujet.

**« Hum…Donc Haymitch… Que nous conseillez-vous pour le défilé de char devant la résidence de Snow ? »**

La main de Peeta se crispe sur la banquette, il n'a surement pas encore digéré la nouvelle. Dieu merci, Haymitch hoche la tête et s'empresse de me répondre.

**« Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas ici de votre plein gré, je vous conseille de ne pas saluer le Président. »** Effie prend une mine choquée. **« Cela vous fera tout de suite remarquer… après vous pouvez choisir de la jouer comme si vous étiez une équipe soudée, ou bien alors comme si vous vous considérez déjà comme de potentiels adversaires. A vous de voir. »**

Peeta n'hésite pas une seconde pour répondre, semblant redescendre brusquement sur Terre.

**« Non, nous serons une équipe, que soit face aux caméras ou non. »**

Haymitch acquiesce.

**« Très bien. Je prendrais compte de ça dans la recherche de sponsors. »** Dit-il.

Puis on sent la voiture s'arrêter. On nous ouvre la porte et un Homme nous presse vivement pour sortir.

On nous sépare et Effie m'amène à ma loge tandis que Haymitch est resté avec Peeta pour le guider. Elle me présente à un jeune homme métis.

**« Bonjour Katniss. Je suis Cinna, ton styliste. Ma robe te va à ravir. »** Me dit-il.

**« Merci. »** réponds-je tout simplement.

Il refait rapidement quelque point pour réajuster la robe à ma taille, pour finalement se reculer avec une moue satisfaite sur le coin de la bouche. Il me tend une petite poignée surmontée d'un petit bouton en caoutchouc rouge.

**« Tiens-la discrètement dans ta main gauche. Quand tu penseras que le moment sera bien choisi pour en mettre plein la vue au public, appuie dessus. »**

**« Que se passera-t-il ? » **lui demande-je, inquiète.

**« Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même. »** puis, pour me rassurer, il ajoute. **« Tu ne risques rien, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Ses derniers mots ont le mérite de ma rasséréner quelque peu. Alors que je commence à me détendre, Cinna m'attrape par le bras et m'intime à le suivre.

Nous arrivons dans une sorte d'immense Hangar.

Tous les tributs sont déjà là, sur leur char.

Ils sont beaux, ils plaisent déjà au public.

Ils sont dangereux.

**« Allez montes sur le tien Katniss, ton coéquipier ne va pas tarder. »**

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je passe mes doigts sur la copie antique des anciens chars romains. Il est en argent massif c'est sûr, et il doit valoir une véritable fortune. A force d'avoir côtoyée les mines, je reconnaitrais ce métal entre mille. Mon père en remontait des fois, quand il en trouvait entre 2 veines de charbon. A chaque fois que ça arrivait, on organisait un grand dîner, et nos parents nous offraient même des oranges pour le dessert. Mes yeux s'humidifient à la pensée de ces rares souvenirs heureux. Je m'essuie rageusement les quelques larmes qui commencent à perler, et monte sur l'engin.

Qui sait ? Peut-être les pépites que nous avions vendues ont-elles servies à façonner ce sur quoi je m'apprête à commencer mes Hunger Games.

Je sens une présence se glisser à mes côtés. Je n'ose pas le regarder, et me contente de fixer un point imaginaire droit devant moi.

**« Les chevaux sont magnifiques. »** déclare-t-il d'une voix douce.

**« Oui… »**

Pas autant que toi.

Les premiers chars commencent à partir.

Une main se glisse dans la mienne. Elle est chaude et agréable, mais je me force à tenter un mouvement pour la retirer. Mais Peeta ressert sa prise.

**« Ils vont aimer. » **se justifie-t-il.

Mais bien sûr.

Quelle idiote.

Et moi alors ? Tu ne penses pas que je dois être morte de Honte depuis que tu es au courant de…cette nuit ?

Nos chevaux se mettent au galop et suivent ceux qui nous précèdent. Je regarde Peeta du coin de l'œil. Il porte un masque de sérieux et de force, et je m'oblige à adopter la même attitude.

Nous devons paraître proches, tout en montrant tout le dégout que les jeux nous inspirent. Alors qu'on se rapproche du balcon de Snow, j'entends à nouveau la voix de Peeta.

**« Haymitch m'a montré la vidéo. »** chuchote-t-il.

Je manque de défaillir et mon cœur s'arrête de battre un instant, mais je me force à tenir bon.

**« Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour parler de **_**ça**_**…je crois. »** dis-je tout bas, tout en continuant comme lui de regarder droit devant moi.

**« Ce ne le sera sûrement jamais, donc autant briser la glace maintenant. »** Il continue. **« Je ne te comprends pas Katniss, pourquoi es-tu aussi lunatique ? Tu es capable de me sourire comme une vieille amie tout comme tu peux me hurler dessus parce qu'une de mes phrases ne t'as pas plu. Je suis perdu. »**

Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

**« Je t'avoue que je le suis aussi… »** Fais-je.

**« Je te propose qu'on… oublie tout ça. Nous aurons besoin d'être les plus soudés possibles dans l'arène si on veut que tu retournes chez toi. »**

Je le reprends.

**« Si on veut que **_**nous revenions chez nous.**_** » **

Il esquisse un sourire discret.

**« Oui… »** Il hésite. **« Donc on oublie ? »**

**« On oublie. » **lui glisse-je à l'oreille en souriant sans me soucier des milliers d'yeux qui nous regardent.

Puis, prise d'une idée audacieuse, je lâche sa main pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. D'abord surpris, il s'empresse de m'imiter.

J'appuie sur la poignée que m'a donnée Cinna, et une immense cape semble se matérialiser de nulle part dans mon dos, flottant au vent derrière nous. La foule s'enflamme et hurle nos noms.

Nous passons devant Snow sans même lui adresser un regard.

Que les jeux commencent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! J'ai écrit le chapitre il y a déjà 2 ou 3 jours, mais j'envie de prendre un rythme proche du 1post/semaine donc je me suis forcé à attendre ce soir pour envoyer la suite ! Allez, reviews !**

**Want a sugar cube : Ah zut, je me disais bien que je me souvenais pas de ta review, tu n'es pas encore passée :p ! Vite, tes commentaires me manquent ! :o**

**Lawrence Everdeen : Wow WOOOOOW ! Tes commentaires sont…tellement agréable à lire … Je te remercie de tout mon cœur. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite. Encore mille fois merci !**

**Charlie-Fabi : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci pour ta review :D**

**Linou2701 : Merci beaucoup, toi aussi tu me suis depuis le début, et j'espère que ce 10 eme chapitre te plaira :D**

**Cam5445 : Ma nouvelle lectrice se fidélise, c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !**

**GuimoveX5 : Ouais ahaha, en fait j'essaye d'alterner des moment très sérieux avec de petits instants comiques pour que la lecture soit la plus agréable possible !**

**Nicky XYZ : Voici la suite !**

**Beautiful Blass : Super merci beaucoup :D  
**

**Flavia : ahaha le smiley, le smiley !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Point of view Katniss**_

Même sans avoir fourni de réels efforts, c'est toute essoufflée que je descends du char, aidée par la main bienveillante et chaude de Peeta. J'espère de tout mon cœur que nous avons fait forte impression auprès du public du Capitole. Sans cela, nous pouvons dire adieu aux sponsors et à la maigre chance que nous avons de survivre à cette mascarade. Avant même que je puisse adresser un mot à Peeta, nos préparateurs respectifs arrivent, déchainés, et nous poussent à suivre des directions différentes. Les mains de mes deux maquilleurs dans le dos, m'intimant la marche à suivre, je tourne la tête derrière moi pour jeter un dernier regard à mon coéquipier. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, et il me fait un signe de la main pour me signifier qu'on se reverra plus tard. J'hoche la tête et me laisse entrainer à la suite de Flavius et Octavia – ce sont leur nom –. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans la même loge où j'avais discuté avec Cinna, avant le défilé. Le beau métis m'y attend, fidèle au poste. Les deux habitants du Capitoles nous laissent tous les deux, en refermant la loge derrière eux. Un peu gênée, je reste raide comme un piquet, attendant que l'un de nous deux se décide à faire quelque chose. S'apercevant de mon trouble, Cinna sourit et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

**« Tu as été parfaite, Katniss ! L'Ombre du district douze, voilà comment ils t'appelleront maintenant ! Les autres tributs doivent être déjà morts de trouille ! » **Me dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Un peu hébétée, je secoue la tête.

**« Je… je n'ai rien fait de spécial… je me suis contentée de faire comme vous… »**

Il me coupe.

**« Je serais honoré que tu me tutoies, demoiselle. »**

Je me racle la gorge, un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir pu finir ma phrase, déjà que j'avais du mal à parler.

**« J'ai simplement fait comme tu m'as demandé, rien de plus. »** Finis-je, sèche et pleine d'une assurance nouvelle.

Il sourit de plus belle.

**« Tout cela n'aurait rien donné sans ton charisme. Tu rends magnifiquement bien à la caméra, c'est fou. »** Il s'arrête un instant et me jauge du regard. **« Et bravo pour l'idée de l'accolade entre vous deux, c'était un coup de génie. »**

D'intenses rougeurs zèbrent instantanément mes joues. L'idée de lui dire que c'est une initiative de Peeta me traverse l'esprit, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je me contente de lui offrir un simple et silencieux merci.

Il marque une légère pression sur mon épaule droite de ses doigts, puis m'indique la sortie de service, derrière lui, pour que je puisse joindre la voiture qui m'attend pour le retour à l'hôtel sans me faire assaillir par la foule en délire. Après être sortie, je remarque un peu déçue qu'il ne s'agit plus de l'immense limousine, mais d'une « simple » voiture 5 portes. Je comprends alors que Peeta rentrera lui aussi de son côté. Un employé m'ouvre la porte et je me glisse habilement dans le véhicule.

Pour y découvrir Effie, effervescente.

Le trajet est des plus fastidieux, une véritable torture. Mademoiselle Trinket me bombarde sans discontinuer de questions tantôt navrantes de naïveté, tantôt embarrassantes. « Quelle magnifique robe ! En quelle matière est-elle faite ? en Lyn ? », « J'étais sûr qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous ! J'en ai eu des bouffées de chaleur tant j'étais émue ! », Ou encore. « Tu es pressée de le rejoindre à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ? ».

C'est donc avec un discret soupir de soulagement que j'accompagne notre arrivée à l'hôtel. Effie me quitte et me souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi. Je monte à l'étage 12 et me précipite dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je troc ma robe contre un pantalon de survêtement rouge en coton, ainsi qu'un chandail ample découvert totalement sur une des épaules.

Bien plus à l'aise dans mes nouveaux vêtements, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Qu'il est confortable… Cet endroit déborde de luxe et d'opulence… J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel lieu et le district 12 puisse bel et bien appartenir au même monde. Comment est-ce que des inégalités pareilles ont-elles pues se creuser ? A la base, tous les hommes étaient bien égaux, j'en suis sûre. J'étais tombée sur un vieux livre chez moi, il y a de cela quelques années. C'était un ancien livre scolaire d'histoire/géographie que mon père avait dégotté je ne sais où. Il datait du 21e siècle. C'est de là d'où m'est venue l'idée de croire que d'autres nations existaient au-delà des frontières de Panem. Apparemment, Panem repose aujourd'hui sur ce qui était autrefois appelées les « Etats-Unis ».

« Etats-Unis ».

Le Capitole et les districts étaient-ils égaux et unis au sein d'une seule et unique patrie ?

Et que sont devenus les pays qu'on appelait autrefois la « France », le « Japon » ou bien encore la «Côte d'ivoire » ?

Sont-ils restés des « démocraties », régimes utopiques où tous les citoyens votent pour élire leurs dirigeants ?

C'est sur ces merveilles du passé que mon rêve de fuir loin d'ici pour l'étranger s'était peu à peu forgé.

Oui mais voilà.

Je vais aller au Hunger Games.

Et je vais mourir.

La sonnette retentit et m'extirpe de mes pensées morbides. C'est Peeta, sans nul doute, et je n'ai tout à coup plus du tout envie de le voir. Je me lève cependant, l'estomac dans les chaussures, et me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Et pour découvrir un homme assez vieux, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux rouges sangs. Un frisson de surprise et d'épouvante me parcours à la vue de ce personnage terrifiant. C'est d'une voix grave et rauque qu'il s'adresse à moi.

**« Mademoiselle Everdeen, je me présente, je suis Altharoth Beghy, Haut-Juge des 74****e**** Hunger Games. »**

Ses mots me glacent le sang. Tremblante, je l'invite à me suivre.

**« Entrer, Je vous en prie. »** fais-je en essayant de garder une once de contenance.

Il hoche la tête et me suis à l'intérieur, où il finit en fin de compte par me dépasser pour aller de lui-même s'installer dans le seul fauteuil unique du salon. Il me désigne le canapé en face de lui et me fait un geste de la main pour que je m'assoie.

Je m'exécute et attends qu'il daigne se mettre à parler.

**« Je suis au courant du pourquoi de votre présence ici, demoiselle Everdeen. »** lâche-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

Puis il sort un cigare de sa poche, et craque 3 allumettes pour l'allumer. Après avoir crapoté deux ou trois bouffées du tabac – et avoir au passage eu l'amabilité de m'expirer sa fumée en plein sur le visage –, il reprend.

**« C'est de gens comme vous dont j'ai besoin. Des têtes brulées sachant outrepassés les lois. » ** Commence-t-il.

Un peu déshameçonnée par sa réplique, tout en n'ayant pas réellement compris le sens de ses mots, je reste interdite, de peu de me trahir.

S'apercevant de mon silence, il continue.

**« Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, Katniss, j'ai fait couper toutes les caméras et micros de votre chambre. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous ne risquez rien. »** Me fait-il d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

Le brouillard dans mon esprit s'épaissit encore un peu plus, si bien que je ne trouve rien de mieux à répondre que :

**« Que… qu'essayez de me dire ? » **

**« Que j'ai besoin de votre aide, à vous et à votre compagnon, Peeta. Pour un projet…disons, non officiel. »** Me répond-il en insistant sur son dernier mot, comme s'il s'attend à ce que je comprenne quelque chose.

Mais c'est toujours aussi flou dans ma tête. Alors, c'est avec exaspération que je lui réponds, sans doute un peu trop inquisitrice pour ma situation :

**« Venez en au fait, je ne suis pas médium ! »** fais-je, médusée.

Il tire une nouvelle fois sur son cigare, et relâche un épais nuage terreux au-dessus de lui.

**« Katniss, le mécontentement gronde au Capitole et dans les districts sur la politique de Snow. Les esprits commencent à s'échauffer, sans pour autant que ça en soit à un degré tel que les hautes autorités s'en inquiètent. Le moment est idéal. »**

J'ai peur de comprendre finalement où il veut en venir.

**« Le moment idéal pour ? »**

Il se lève, une lueur espiègle dans son regard sanguin.

**« Pour la révolution, Mademoiselle Everdeen. »** finit-il.

Puis, sans que je ne puisse lui répondre, il se dirige vers la sortie.

**« Choisissez bien votre camp. Je vous enverrais un cachet pour vous expliquer les détails. »** Puis, pour appuyer ses paroles, et juste avant de claquer les portes en s'en allant, il ajoute : **« Il est évident, au vue de ce que vous savez maintenant, qu'un refus de votre part signifierait votre mort à tous les deux dans les jeux, il va de soi. »**

Ouais, je n'ai pas le choix en somme. Mais ma colère est rapidement chassée par un autre sentiment qu'à fait naître le discours du vieil homme en moi.

L'espoir.

L'espoir qu'au travers de ces prémices de rébellion, moi et Peeta puissions survivre, pour finalement atteindre notre Objectif.

Enfin nous pourrions nous barrer de cet endroit maudit.

Et si un combat de coq entre les grosses pointures du Capitole peut nous y aider alors c'est à moi de saisir notre chance.

Quand la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois, je sais déjà que j'accepterais la mission de Mr Beghy.

J'ouvre donc de nouveau la porte en m'attendant une fois de plus à voir Peeta.

Pour y trouver Gale.

Je lui claque immédiatement la porte au nez. Il est bien la dernière personne que je souhaite voir en ce moment.

Mais il sonne à nouveau. Je l'ignore royalement, quand j'entends sa voix atteindre mes oreilles au travers du bois de la porte.

**« Katniss, ouvre moi, nous devons parler ! »**

Alors là il peut toujours courir, je garde un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où il « devait me parler ». Brr, j'en frissonne encore de dégout.

**« Katniss, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la clé qu'on m'a donné pour rentrer… »**

Mais quel idiot lui a donné un double des clés ? Furieuse, je décide tout compte fait de lui ouvrir, à contrecœur, pour m'éviter le déshonneur d'une personne violant mon espace privée sans mon consentement.

Je me dirige vers le salon sans même lui jeter un regard et vais m'assoir sur le fauteuil où Altharoth s'était posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il faut bien avouer qu'ainsi assis, on se sent tout de suite plus important, un peu comme sur un trône.

J'entends le brun se déplacer vers moi et il prend finalement place face à moi.

**« Parle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »** crache-je, amère.

Il semble peiné par le ton de ma voix, et je me ravise, il mérite quand même un peu plus de compassion, il est (a été ?) mon meilleur ami après tout.

**« Désolé si je suis froide Gale, mais après tout ce qui m'arrive, et ce que tu as fait, je ne peux qu'être en colère contre toi. »** lâche-je.

Il s'enflamme au quart de tour.

**« Tout ce que j'ai fait Catnip, c'est dans ton propre intérêt ! Je n'ai jamais rien souhaité d'autre que ton bonheur ! »** Explose-t-il.

Verte de rage de sa mauvaise foi, j'en oublie le fait qu'il est voulu abandonner Peeta dans l'arène sans aucun scrupule, pour m'attaquer à ce qui au fond de moi, m'a paru le plus grave et le plus insultant.

**« Et me voler mon premier baiser, c'était dans mon intérêt peut-être ? »** lui crie-je dessus.

Mais l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire du regret/remord/pardon dans son regard, n'est pas au rendez-vous.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, c'est bel et bien une lueur de bonheur qui apparait dans ses iris cendrée.

C'est avec horreur que ses paroles me transpercent, par leur égoïsme et leur cruauté.

**« Je… j'ai été ton premier… ? » **souffle-t-il, avec la même expression débile sur le visage que celle qu'on peut voir sur celui d'un gamin à qui on a promis une part au chocolat pour le dessert.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je lui colle sa deuxième gifle en moins d'une semaine.

Le silence est pesant, tandis que des larmes coulent sans bruit sur mes joues, une grimace de douleur tordant ma bouche contre mon gré. Je renifle à intervalle régulier, complètement anéantie.

Ignorant le coup que je viens de lui asséner au visage, il se rapproche de moi, et colle ses deux mains sur mes joues. Je voudrais lui hurler de s'en aller, de dégager de ma vie, le foutre à la porte de ma chambre, mais mes forces m'ont quittées et la seule chose qui anime mon corps sont les lourds sanglots entrecoupés de quelques hoquets à cause des larmes qui inondent maintenant mon visage et troublent ma vue.

**« Je… désolé… Katniss… moi aussi j'aurais préféré que notre première fois se passe dans un autre contexte, on mérite tellement mieux. »**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se voile la face comme ça bon sang ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Lui ai-je seulement une fois laissé croire qu'il avait une chance ?

Et il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je suis dégoutée, mais mon corps n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, et je ne réagis pas.

Mais une Ombre se rapproche vivement de nous et empoigne Gale par le col alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser.

Peeta.

Je profite qu'il ait attrapé Gale pour courir me réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Pourquoi…pourquoi faut-il toujours que Gale gâche tout ?

_**Point of view Peeta.**_

Je m'assure que Katniss soit à l'abri avant de lâcher le vêtement de Gale. Il me toise du regard, enragé.

**« Mellark… »** Gronde-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien, il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que je cède à ses provocations.

**« Tu es jaloux n'est-ce pas ? Que je puisse embrasser Katniss et pas toi. »** Fait-il, méchant.

Je persiste à ne rien dire, en espérant qu'il s'en aille sans que nous en venions aux mains. Mais mon silence semble l'énerver encore plus. Je ne vois pas arriver son poing et ai à peine le temps de m'écarter, si bien que je reçois le coup de plein fouet dans l'épaule.

Gorgé d'adrénaline, je m'abaisse instinctivement quand il fait mine de vouloir m'asséner un crochet au cou, et lui inflige une puissante balayette, le faisant s'écrouler bruyamment sur le sol.

Il tente de se relever, mais je me jette sur lui et lui colle mon coude sous son menton pour entraver ses mouvements.

**« Ne la touche et ne l'approche plus jamais. »**Lui adresse-je menaçant.

Il affiche un sourire mauvais entre 2 grimaces de douleur.

**« Va te faire connard, elle est à moi. »** souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, une rage sans nom s'empare de moi. Je le rue de coups aux visages, sentant régulièrement certains de ses os du visage craquer alors que sa face se tuméfient et saignent chaque seconde un peu plus sous l'effet de mes poings.

Il s'évanouit, mais aveuglé par la colère, je continue et passe littéralement mes nerfs sur sa carcasse inerte.

**« Peeta ! Arrête, ne deviens pas comme lui ! »**

Cette voix me ramène à moi-même. Celle de Katniss, terrifiée, qui vient de sortir de sa cachette.

**« Il a eu son compte, laisse le partir, et allons-nous coucher… s'il te plait, j'en ai trop eu pour aujourd'hui pour en plus te voir tuer quelqu'un… » **Me supplie-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête.

Je gifle Gale et il revient à lui.

**« Pars. »** lui fais-je.

Honteux, le visage déformé par les coups, il se lève et titube jusqu'à la sortie. Quand j'entends la porte se refermer, je me tourne vers Katniss.

_**Point of view Katniss.**_

Je devrais avoir peur de Peeta. Il a failli tuer Gale.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je sais que dans un sens, il m'a sauvé, et que son geste se justifie juste parce qu'il a voulu me venir en aide.

C'est Gale qui l'a provoqué, je l'ai entendu.

**« Je suis désolé. »** s'excuse-t-il.

**« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'était de sa faute. »** lui fais-je, essuyant mes joues des reliquats de larmes qui s'y trouvent.

Il ne dit rien.

**« Tu restes dormir avec moi ? »** demande-je doucement.

**« Oui. »**

Mais alors que je me glisse sous les couvertures, il reste debout, les poings serrés.

**« Allez viens, s'il te plait, je serais incapable de dormir sans toi. »** l'implore-je.

Il se détend un peu, et enlève son costume rapidement pour venir me rejoindre vêtu simplement d'un caleçon.

Voyant qu'il hésite, je me colle à lui, et passe mon bras par-dessus son torse.

**« Je… »** Commence-t-il. **« J'ai beau savoir que tu n'étais pas consentante Katniss… je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse pour t'avoir vu embrasser Gale. »** achève-t-il.

Je rougis un peu à sa déclaration.

**« Et moi je me sens à chaque fois infiniment honteuse et impardonnable quand tu assistes à ça… »** Réponds-je en enfonçant ma tête un peu plus dans son cou.

Il tourne la tête vers moi… et sourit.

Un sourire vrai, sincère.

Il se rapproche de moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue froide, dissipant ainsi dans tout mon corps une douce et agréable chaleur qui fait papillonner tout mon être.

Puis il actionne l'interrupteur et éteins la lumière.

**« Bonne nuit, Katniss. »** Me fait-il, d'une voix qui m'enchante par toute la douceur et les promesses qu'elle me transmette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde… désolé du retard. J'ai pas mal de truc à faire ces temps-ci, en plus d'avoir le bac qui commence demain… Je bosse aussi sur mon projet littéraire personnel (qu'est-ce que je fous en S…), ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps et m'érode énormément moralement. C'est comme l'homme est capable de s'auto-dénigrer, quand il entame un projet. Mais enfin bref, je compte bien finir cette histoire, elle constitue en soit mon jet d'essai dans l'écriture publique, et je vous remercie pour vos merveilleux commentaires.**

**Voilà le chapitre 11 donc, qui risque pas mal de plaire à certaines : ).**

**Bonne lecture mesdemoiselles et merci encore pour tout.**

**HN.**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Lorsque je me lève, Peeta est déjà dans le salon, un bol de céréales vide sur la table basse en face de lui. Je m'approche discrètement pour finalement m'assoir à ses côtés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il me semble l'avoir senti frissonner quand mes épaules ont frôlé les siennes, mais je dois me faire des idées, car il embraye directement, et commence à parler.

- Je suppose que le Haut-juge est passé chez toi aussi, hier soir, me fait-il, flegmatique.

Un peu étonnée, j'hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'il a raison.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Il est venu chez moi juste après toi je crois…

Il tire une enveloppe qu'il cachait dans son col pour me la tendre.

- Et puis, il m'avait prévenu qu'il m'enverrait un cachet pour connaître ma réponse. Celui-ci est pour toi. J'attends de retourner dans ma chambre pour lire la mienne, achève-t-il en me tendant le papier.

Je le saisi fébrilement et hésite un peu avant de l'ouvrir, appréhendant son contenu. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il s'agisse d'un piège pour nous discréditer vis-à-vis du public et des sponsors. Il cherche à nous pousser à l'erreur. Je lève les yeux vers Peeta. Il me dévisage de son regard abyssal. Il attend sûrement que je lise la lettre devant lui. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… dois-je faire confiance à Peeta ? Il m'a déjà montré à plusieurs reprises que je pouvais lui accorder toute ma confiance… Et on dirait qu'il se rend compte de mon malaise, car il s'empresse de prendre la parole, en détournant les yeux vers son bol.

- Je ne lirai pas la mienne, Katniss. Je pense que… dans notre situation, être deux est notre seul atout. On devrait lui répondre d'une seule voix.

Il a raison, c'est évident.

- Oui, faisons ça, lui réponds-je, pleine d'assurance.

Je déchire vivement le dessus de l'enveloppe et retire le papier qu'elle abritait. Je le déplie, pour y découvrir un court texte écrit à la plume, d'une encre noir comme la nuit. Je commence à lire, à voix haute pour qu'il suive en même temps que moi la lecture du décret.

_Mlle Everdeen,_

_J'espère que la nuit vous a portée conseil, car vous en aurez besoin. Comme je vous l'ai brièvement présenté récemment, le pouvoir en place se met à dos une grande partie de la population, y compris au Capitole. Panem souffre. La colère gronde. Mais les hautes autorités ne s'en sont pas encore rendu compte, à cause de l'effervescence des Jeux. _

_L'heure de la révolution a sonné, et le moment ne sera jamais plus aussi propice qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Plus tard, il sera trop tard._

_Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je viens demander votre aide, alors que je suis sûre que vous vous doutez que le nombre de nos sympathisants n'est pas à une ou deux âmes prêt. _

_Non._

_Ce en quoi vous nous êtes indispensables s'explique dans votre état de tribut fraîchement moissonné. Pour qu'un maximum de personne participe à la rébellion, il nous faut montrer que toutes les catégories sociales se sont ralliées à notre cause. Toutes. _

_Si vous acceptez notre proposition, vous deviendrez les figures de proue de la révolte._

_Et si tout se déroule comme prévu, c'est-à-dire que vous acceptez d'obéir à tous mes ordres durant les Jeux, et bien, je veillerais personnellement à ce que votre vie d' « après » soit la plus agréable possible._

_Un employée convertit à notre cause passera dans la matinée récupérer la vaisselle de votre petit-déjeuner. Si vous êtes avec nous, alors quand il vous posera la question : « Le cake à la myrtille vous a plu ? », répondez oui. _

_En espérant vous avoir convaincu,_

_Bien à vous._

_Altharoth B._

Un peu essoufflée, je me retourne vers Peeta à nouveau pour jauger ses réactions. Il semble perplexe.

- Alors, t'en pense quoi ? On les suit ? lui demande-je.

- J'en pense qu'entre mourir comme une bête de foire pour satisfaire l'appétit dégoutant des riches Capitoliens, et mourir pour cette hypothétique révolte… mon choix est vite fait, répond-il doucement.

- Alors tu es pour ? Le cake aux myrtilles nous a plu ? fais-je en souriant, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui règne dans la salle.

Il lâche un petit rire nerveux et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il hoche la tête de haut en bas.

- Oui, faisons-le, nous n'avons rien à perdre, finit-il par dire.

J'acquiesce aussi, nous prenons la bonne décision, il me semble. Nous pouvons peut-être nous sauver tous les deux, tout en mettant fin à un régime autoritaire et inégalitaire, ce serait bête de laisser filer l'occasion.

Peeta se lève du canapé, vêtu uniquement de son short de survêtement. Il fait un pas, et trébuche en emmêlant accidentellement ses pieds dans mes jambes, que j'avais étendues de tout leur long sur la table basse. Il tente de se rattraper comme il peut, mais il finit tout de même par s'effondrer sur moi. Il a néanmoins réussi à amortir le choc en plaquant ses mains de part et autre de mon visage par reflexes, m'évitant ainsi de recevoir tout son poids sur le corps.

Je suis sauve.

Mais rouge pivoine. Et il en est de même pour Peeta. Il me dévisage malgré lui, gêné, mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mes yeux descendent irrémédiablement vers ses lèvres, et je ne parviens pas à réprimer un léger mordillement de ma lèvre inférieure, trahissant quelques pensées inavouables. Mon corps agit comme un automate, sans que ma raison n'ait son mot à dire. J'expire longuement, et lève ma main vers son visage aux yeux ébahis. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur sa joue et pose mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Je…katn… ? tente-t-il.

Transportée par son parfum de cannelle et de pain chaud, je l'intime au silence d'un geste de mon autre main. Je passe finalement mes bras derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher de moi. Il s'abandonne à son tour, et au fur et à mesure qu'on se retrouve de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre, son odeur enivrante me fait perdre toute notion de bienséance. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement et m'apprête à réduire définitivement la faible distance qui sépare nos lèvres, quand une sonnerie tonitruante retentit en provenance de la porte d'entrée.

Le bruit me ramène brutalement sur Terre et j'ouvre les yeux, affreusement gênée, pour y voir un Peeta totalement perdu. Pour ne pas perdre la face, je lui dépose un furtif baiser sur le coin des lèvres, et me faufile hors de ses bras.

Je galope vers la porte d'entrée, tout en essayant de chasser tous les pires fantasmes qui ont sauvagement envahit mon esprit.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme en uniforme, derrière un chariot à roulette de deux étages. Il scintille et je reconnais à nouveau qu'il s'agit d'argent. Sont-ils à ce point riches pour pouvoir créer des objets aussi inutiles dans un tel métal ?

Il tente de rentrer mais je l'arrête directement.

- Oui, moi et Peeta avons beaucoup aimé le cake à la myrtille, merci. Ne manquez pas d'en aviser le _chef cuisinier_, de notre part, lui adresse-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sourit puis hoche la tête avant de s'en aller, non sans m'avoir glissé un bout de papier dans la main. Je le fourre nerveusement dans ma poche, je m'occuperais de cela plus tard.

Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon !

Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je me creuse un trou pour me cacher sous terre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Je m'enfuis en courant ? Je fonce dans la salle de bain et prétexte une indigestion de cake à la myrtille ?

Mon dieu, je sens déjà son regard dans mon dos, je suis sûre qu'il se pose mille et une question, qu'il doit maintenant me prendre pour une fille frivole et que je l'ai une nouvelle fois fait tourner au ridicule à ce sujet…

Ce sujet…

Je me retourne fébrilement, pas du tout prête à affronter ses prunelles azur.

Mais à ma grande surprise, il ne semble pas me prêter la moindre attention. Il se trouve devant la fenêtre, les rideaux grands ouverts, le regard porté vers l'horizon et les bras croisés solennellement derrière son dos. Mon cœur rate un battement devant ce magnifique tableau, mais je me dirige tout de même prudemment vers lui. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de le rejoindre, il commence à parler, regardant toujours un point fixe par l'ouverture dans le mur.

- Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Je vais monter sur le toit, parait qu'il y a un magnifique jar… commence-t-il.

- Je viens toi, lui fais-je, timidement mais fermement.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous rejoindrai pour le dîner dans 2 heures, balaye-t-il ma phrase.

- Mais…

Il me demande de me taire d'un geste de la main et je m'exécute. Il récupère un T-shirt qui trainait sur l'accoudoir de l'uns des sofas, et prend ensuite la direction de la sortie.

Je sens qu'il m'échappe, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

- Je… je suis désolé Peeta, je ne voulais pas… c'est arrivé sans que je m'en rende compte… bafouille-je.

Il s'arrête et je sens qu'il se retient de se retourner vers moi. Son poing se serre et sa voix claque dans le silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes dans la chambre.

- Arrête de t'excuser. On ne s'excuse pas de _ça, _gronde-t-il.

Ses mots sonnent étrangement à mes oreilles. Il me semble y déceler une sorte de… colère, mêlée à de… l'angoisse ? Serait-il… blessé ?

Il referme bruyamment la porte, et je me retrouve dans mon immense chambre, soudainement bien vide.

Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à mon éternel fauteuil, et m'affale dessus dans toute sa longueur.

Tout un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Comment est-ce possible que je sois autant attiré par lui ? Je sais que je ne l'aime pas. J'en suis sûr… enfin… sans doute. Il n'y a pas de raison…

J'ai furieusement envie d'aller le rejoindre malgré tout, mais il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse. Je ne peux décemment pas partir le voir en lui disant un truc du style : « Coucou, tu me laisse t'embrasser ? J'en meurs d'envie, mais t'inquiète pas, je ne t'aime pas ! ». Et puis, lui, à quoi est-il en train de penser à l'heure actuelle ? Accorde-t-il de l'importance à ce qui vient de se passer, ou s'en fiche-t-il royalement ? J'en doute… il aurait très bien pu se dérober tout à l'heure… je l'ai pas forcé non plus ! Bon d'accord, je l'ai un peu pris par surprise.

Je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans des théories plus incongrues les unes que les autres.

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et récupère le papier que m'a donné mon hôte il y a quelques minutes, puis le déplie.

_Directives_

_Ne vous présentez pas aux séances d'entrainement, à l'évaluation et à la grande interview. Votre mentor et votre Hôtesse sont avec nous. Nous entretiendront le mystère sur les raisons. Vous ne serez pas inquiéter par les autorités des jeux. _

_Vous brillerez par votre absence, croyez moi._

_ Altharoth B._

Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis juste un peu étonné qu'Effie fasse partie de la manœuvre. Bof, elle doit faire ça parce qu'elle est blasé de sa vie d'opulence et de luxure. Tout cela ne doit être qu'une sorte de grosse aventure riche en émotions qui tranchera de son quotidien monotone.

M'enfin passons, je tiens enfin mon prétexte pour aller voir Peeta. Je ne prends pas la peine de me changer et reste dans ma tenue de la veille, c'est-à-dire avec mon vieux jogging rouge en coton et un fin chandail de soie. Je me dirige tranquillement vers l'ascenseur et monte un étage plus haut.

J'ouvre la porte de service permettant d'accéder au toit et je me fais surprendre par une violente bourrasque de vent. Dans la seconde, je regrette de n'avoir pas pris de veste, tant l'air est glacial.

Je croise mes bras autour de ma poitrine en frissonnant, et marche vers la silhouette qui se profile à l'autre bout de la structure. D'épais nuage de fumée blanche s'échappent de ma bouche et de mon nez au rythme de ma respiration.

Quand je l'aperçois enfin, il est penché en avant, face au vide, les mains posées sur une bien trop simple barrière en vieux métal. Il est fou ? Avec le vent qu'il y a ici, la moindre bourrasque pourrait le déséquilibrer et l'emmener finir ses jours 40 mètres plus bas !

Je me précipite vers lui à toute vitesse pour l'éloigner de la balustrade, mais alerter par le bruit de ma course, il se retourne au dernier moment et emportée par mon élan, c'est moi qui finis par trébucher, manquant de tomber dans le vide.

Peeta me rattrape par le bras et me retourne pour éviter que je sois prise de vertige en regardant vers le bas. Je reste cependant face à lui, dos au bord du toit.

- Et bien bravo, manquer de mourir avant même de rentrer dans l'arène, tu fais très fort, lâche-t-il, perplexe.

- Tu rigoles ?! c'est toi qui manquais de tomber ! lui réponds-je un peu fort en refermant fermement ma main dans la sienne, mal à l'aise à cause ma situation bien trop risqué à mon gout.

- Arrêtes, Katniss, tu sais très bien que je me tenais, et puis je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir, finit-il amer.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous. Peeta détourne les yeux, et dans un souffle, il dit :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répondis-je au tac au tac.

- Pourquoi tu… tu m'as et a encore essayé de m'embrasser ?

Je suis affreusement rouge à cause de la gêne, mais il faut que je saisisse l'occasion, et qu'on mette une bonne fois pour toutes les cartes sur la table.

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Ses yeux remontent brusquement vers les miens. Ils brulent de… désir ?!

- Tu es consciente que quoi qu'on fasse, il y a de très forte chance pour qu'on soit séparé très prochainement ? fait-il, la voix suave.

- Je…Oui. Mais… il parait que ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas…

Ce genre de chose…

Il cligne deux fois des yeux. De légères rougeurs viennent colorer ses joues, mais je sens rapidement ses mains passer sinueusement dans mon dos, sous mon chandail. Je m'embrase sous le contact ardent de ses mains sur ma peau et lâche un petit soupir malgré moi, tout en continuant de soutenir son regard aquilin. Il se penche vers moi et nous sommes bientôt collés l'un à l'autre. Le dos à moitié dans le vide, mes sensations s'en trouvent décuplées, et mes sens sont en ébullition. Il approche sa tête de moi, et avec un sourire espiègle, il dépose un rapide baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Ah le beau diable ! Il joue avec moi !

Ne tenant plus, je plaque bestialement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un flot de sensations nouvelles déferlent en moi. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je me sens comme à deux doigts de mourir, et pourtant si vivante, et une délicieuse sensation papillonne dans mon corps tout entier. A la recherche d'encore plus de ce délice inconnu, je lèche ses lèvres et approfondit l'échange. Je le sens frissonner, me galvanisant encore plus. Alors que je croise mes bras derrière son cou, je prends alors conscience de ce que je refoule depuis que j'ai rencontré Peeta.

Il n'y a rien à faire.

Je l'aime.


End file.
